The Ambrose Sisters
by SamA3642
Summary: When Dean came to WWE he came with his two sisters, his twin sister Jordan who is a total bad ass and his little sister Alex who can be trouble. Follow their adventure in WWE with their brother. Dark secrets are revealed. Possible Randy/OC in later chapters. Set after Seth turned. Disclaimer: WWE is not mine just Jordan and Alex
1. Bio: Jordan

Name: Jordan Alexandra Ambrose

Nicknames: Jo, Jordi

Birthday: December 7th, 1985

Age: 29 years old

Features: Long shoulder length blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, dimples, a tattoo on her right shoulder with Dean and Alex's initials

Siblings: Dean Ambrose (twin brother), Alex Ambrose (little sister)

Finisher moves: Dirty Deeds, Spear, Superman punch

Bio: Hey I'm Jordan the twin sister to Dean Ambrose, he's the older twin by 3 minutes so i'm younger by a few minutes. We have a little sister Alex who can be a troublemaker at times but we love her. Mess with my sister me and Dean will hurt you or i will make your life a living hell.

I was the fourth member of The Shield and we dominate the WWE, Dean was the United States champion, Seth and Roman were the Tag Team champions, and i was the Intercontinental but i hold the Divas champion. I fight with the superstars and divas.

I am a one time tag champ with my brother, a one time Intercontinental champ, a three time Divas champ, and a two time United States champ. I never held the WWE World Heavyweight champion because that stupid bastard Seth blew it for me when i was in a fatal four way for it and he won. Anyway i gotta go. Peace.


	2. Bio: Alex

Name: Alexandra 'Alex' Grace Ambrose

Nicknames: Al, Alex, Lex

Birthday: September 13th, 2004

Age: 11

Features: Short shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples

Siblings: Dean (brother), Jordan (sister)

Bio: Hi i'm Alex, my brother Dean and sister Jordan are both wrestlers which is amazing! I love them both they are my two best friends ever. I started traveling with them about a year ago since our mom had went to jail and lost custody of me. My brother and sister are very protective of me and i don't blame them really. I want to be a wrestler just like them when i grow up but i can't i have asthma so i could be a wrestling manager. I'm friends with almost everyone here but there are a few people i don't like, for example i can't stand the authority. I lost one of my friends to them Seth ever since he turned on us and went to them i can't trust or believe him one bit. I'm friends with Roman, his cousins Jimmy and Jey, they often watch me while my brother and sister compete. Naomi and Tamina are like aunt figures to me. Opp i gotta go. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had just arrived to the arena with his sisters Jordan and Alex, Jordan is his twin sister she is younger by 3 minutes, Alex is somewhat of a troublemaker but they love her. Since he was the oldest it was always his job and responsibility to watch out for his sisters even though it annoyed the hell out of Jordan.

"Alright you guys got your stuff?" Dean asked.

"I got mine, Al you got your stuff". Jordan said.

"Did you remember your inhaler?" Dean asked

"Yup". Alex said.

"Let's go then, Al you stay with me or Jordan do you understand me". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Alex said.

Dean took his sister's hand just as they walked in, once they were in they headed towards Dean's locker room but Jordan had her own since she was a girl and she refused to share with Dean.

"Al i just fixed your hair how did you manage to mess it up already?" Jordan asked.

Jordan had her sister's hair in a low braid and it was already messed up after an hour.

"I don't like braids very much they give me headaches". Alex said.

"Well it's to keep the hair out of your face". Jordan said.

"Why can't you just keep my hair in a ponytail it does the same thing?" Alex asked.

"She has a point Jo". Dean said.

"Fine come here and i'll fix it". Jordan said.

Jordan then fixed her sister's hair from a braid to a simple ponytail.

"Better?" Jordan asked.

"Much thanks Jordi". Alex said.

Jordan smiled at the nickname her sister gave her when she was much younger, when Alex was younger and she couldn't pronounce Jordan she called her 'Jordi'.

"Well after we put our stuff away i say let's head to catering because i am starved". Dean said.

"When aren't you starved?" Jordan asked.

"Good point, Al you wanna go with me or Jo?" Dean asked.

"You". Alex said.

"Alright i'll see you two in catering, Al behave yourself". Jordan said.

"Ok". Alex said.

"I mean it Alex no pranks or causing trouble". Jordan said.

"Relax Jo she'll be fine i promise she won't cause any trouble". Dean said.

"I don't see how that is suppose to make me feel better but ok". Jordan said.

Jordan then took her stuff to her locker room while Dean took his youngest sister with him, Jordan kept trying to keep her mind focused because she has to defend her title tonight against Nikki Bella because she went against the authority so Stephanie forced her to defend her title. Just as she was walking to her locker room she saw someone who annoys the hell out of her more than Dean.

"Well well hello Jordan". Seth said.

"What in the hell do you want Seth". Jordan said annoyed.

"Is it a crime to talk to old friends?" Seth asked.

"Yes, yes it is now out of my way i'm busy right now". Jordan said.

"I forgot to ask how's Alex doing?" Seth asked.

That stopped Jordan in tracks then turned around to face Seth was a pissed off look on her face and before Seth could move Jordan had picked him up by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall getting in his face.

"Seth so help me god if you do one thing to hurt my sister you better run, run and never look back. I will snap your arms like twigs then beat you with them until you bleed then i will make your life a living hell. You do anything at all to Alex and i promise you that will be the last thing you ever do. Do i make myself clear". Jordan said in a threatening tone.

"Yes". Seth said.

Seth forgot how Jordan can be protective of her sister and he knew if anyone crossed that line with her they will pay big time. After Jordan let go of Seth she then clocked him making him hold his face.

"Consider that your warning the next time i won't go so easy on you". Jordan said.

Seth then marched away and Jordan continued her way to her locker room, once she had her stuff put down she then began to clear her mind of everything and tried to focus on the match but she couldn't she now had to go talk to Dean now. She then left for catering to find Dean or Alex, when she got to catering she didn't see her brother or sister but she did find Roman. Roman was their best friend ever and one of the only people they trust.

"Hey Rome". Jordan said.

"Hey Jo what's up". Roman said.

"Dean or Al haven't been by here yet have they?" Jordan asked.

"Nope, why what's up". Roman said.

"When i was walking to my locker room...Seth stopped me, he brought up Al". Jordan said.

"He did what?" Roman growled.

"I took care of it but i have to tell Dean". Jordan asked.

"Well here he comes". Roman said.

Jordan turned around to see her brother and sister coming in so she got up and went towards them.

"Dean i need to talk to you". Jordan said.

"Alright, Al go over with Roman and we'll be there in a couple minutes". Dean said.

"Ok". Alex said.

They then kissed her head then watched as she went to Roman, Jordan then took her brother by the elbow walking out of catering so nobody hears them.

"Whoa what is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"When i was going to my locker room...Seth stopped me. Dean he brought up Al". Jordan said.

Dean got pissed and in protective mood quick.

"Where is that son of a bitch". Dean growled.

"Dean, Dean hey i took care of it alright i can handle Seth". Jordan said.

"If he does anything to hurt Al i'm taking his ass out". Dean said.

"Alright but you need to calm down i'll handle it right now you need to be focused on your match later". Jordan said.

"How can you be so calm Jo? What if he does something, anything to hurt Al". Dean said.

"Dean nobody is that cruel to hurt a kid especially if they're related to us, Dean she'll be ok". Jordan said.

Jordan saw her brother run his hands threw his hair and down his face feeling frustrated.

"Hey why don't you take the night off go out and get a drink i'll watch Al". Jordan said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure but you need a break plus me and Al will be fine". Jordan said.

Alex then came up behind her two siblings.

"Of course we'll be fine. What are you talking about". Alex said.

"I'm going out after the show tonight so Jo is gonna watch you". Dean said.

"I wanna come, can i come Dean please. Please Jordi". Alex said.

"Sorry Lex this isn't a place for kids but hey me and you will have a lot of fun, we'll watch movies and eat lots of ice cream. What do you say". Jordan said.

"It's a date". Alex said.

"No dating". Dean joked.

Jordan saw it was almost time for her title match so she had to prepare both physically and mentally, she did some stretches and other exercises to get her adrenaline going she then got word it was time for her match.

"Good luck Jordi". Alex said.

"Thanks sweetie". Jordan said.

"Good luck sis and be careful". Dean said.

"I'll try". Jordan said.

She kissed her sister's head and fist bumped Dean's fist then headed out just as Dean took his sister and went to his locker room.

Ring

"This match is for one fall and is for the Divas Championship". Lillian said.

Jordan's music hits and she comes down with the championship.

"Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio she is the divas champion Jordan". Lillian said.

She then got in the ring and did her pose and then The Bella's music hits and the twins come out.

"And her opponent from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella". Lillian said.

Nikki got in the ring just had Jordan handed over the title to the ref but before the match started Stephanie came out.

"Jordan i forgot to tell you that this match is a no holds bar match and should you lose for any reason you will lose your divas championship. Start the match". Stephanie said.

The match then goes underway.

(Skips time)

Jordan is hanging in there every time Nikki tries to pin her she kicks out, she then goes under the ring and grabs a kendo stick and starts to hit Nikki with it repeatedly until it broke, she then felt this rush go through her body and she starts to attack Nikki left and right, Brie then got up on the apron and Jordan had superman punched her right off Nikki then goes for a sneak pin but Jordan kicked out she then lined Nikki up for the Superman punch and hit it right on the mark. She then did a spear and finished off with dirty deeds pinning Nikki winning the match.

"Here is your winner and still Divas champion Jordan". Lillian said.

Jordan got her title back and just as she got up Stephanie came back out.

"Well congratulations Jordan you have successfully retained your title but at Night of Champions let's see if you retain it in a fatal four way match and in that match you will face off against Brie Bella, Naomi, and Charlotte". Stephanie said.

Jordan then went for a mic.

"You know Steph you do this each and every week no matter what you throw at me i can fight through it just like i can fight threw you so why don't you for once trade in that lame ass business suit and get in the ring with me one on one". Jordan said.

"Jordan i don't need to prove myself to you or anyone else". Stephanie said.

"Are you afraid to fight me Steph? I bet you are because you're just a scared little whiny stuck up bitch who can never get her way". Jordan said.

Stephanie then had a shocked look on her face while the crowd was 'ohhh', everyone in the back was either doing the same thing or laughing.

"Jo is awesome". Roman said to Dean.

"Don't i know it". Dean said.

Dean was paying to much attention he didn't notice that Alex had snuck off away from him, she always wanted to walk around the arena by herself without either her brother or sister behind her or anyone watching her.

"Uh Dean". Roman said looking around.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"Where's Alex?" Roman asked.

Dean then turned his head because his sister stayed on his right side and she was gone, he panicked as he searched every where and couldn't find her he then had to put his search on hold because he had to go out for his match.

Alex loved to explore all the time so when Jordan or Dean isn't looking she'll wander off, just as she was walking she bumped into two of the authority members Kane and Randy.

"Well well if it isn't little Ambrose". Randy said.

"If it isn't the corporate sell out and the kiss up". Alex said.

"You know that pathetic brother of yours along with that mindless sister should have taught you not to go off by yourself". Randy said.

"My brother is not pathetic and my sister is not mindless". Alex snapped.

When they went to go at her she dodged them then ran like hell but soon she had to stop because she couldn't catch her breath and she frantically looked for her inhaler and couldn't find it, Seth was walking down the hallway when he spotted Alex.

"Alex, hey are you alright? Where's Dean or Jordan?" Seth asked.

"Can't...find my...inhaler. I snuck...off". Alex said between breaths.

Seth didn't know what to do so he picked her up and brought her to Jordan's locker room since it was closer and Dean was in a match.

"Al, Al look at me deep breaths alright. In and out, in and out". Seth instructed.

"I'm trying...i still...need...my inhaler". Alex said.

Seth didn't leave the young girl he stayed with her, Jordan was walking down the hall to her locker room to change when she saw Seth with her sister then she got in her protective mode fast and she sped walked to her sister.

"Get away from my sister Seth". Jordan snapped.

Seth heard Jordan and he backed away slowly with his hands up in defense while she check on her sister.

"Hey i was trying to help her". Seth said.

"Yeah right. Al where's your inhaler". Jordan said.

"I think...i lost...it". Alex said.

"Where's Dean? Wasn't he suppose to be watching you?" Jordan replied.

"I snuck off". Alex said.

"Alexandra Grace Ambrose! What were you thinking?" Jordan demanded.

"I got bored and wanted to explore". Alex said.

"Alex you know better than to go off by yourself you probably have Dean worried sick about you". Jordan said sternly.

"I'm sorry". Alex said.

"Your going to be". Jordan said.

Jordan then took her sister's back up inhaler out of her pocket and gave it to her.

"Alright Al on three, 1 2 3". Jordan said pushing the medicine.

Alex inhaled the medicine in and took a deep breath holding it in.

"One more time, 1 2 3". Jordan said.

Alex then took her second puff and took another deep breath in, she then faced her sister.

"It's true Jordan, Seth did help me". Alex said.

"Why did you help her?" Jordan asked Seth.

"She still like a sister to me i wanted to make sure nothing happened to her". Seth said.

Dean's match is over and he then began searching the halls for his sister till he went to Jordan's locker room because maybe he found her or has her, just as he got down the hallway where Jordan's locker room is he got pissed because he saw Seth by his sisters. He ran up then Jordan stopped him by putting her hand to his chest.

"Dean calm down alright calm down let me explain ok just let me explain". Jordan said.

"Alexandra Grace Ambrose where were you? You had me looking all over this arena looking for you, do you realize how worried i was about you". Dean said to his youngest sister.

"I'm sorry Dean i got bored and i wanted to wander around". Alex said.

"Alex had an asthma attack and Seth helped her". Jordan continued.

"You helped my sister? Why?" Dean asked.

"She's still like a sister to me and i wanted to help her". Seth said.

"Alex is this true?" Dean asked.

"It's true he did help me, he brought me here and waited with me until Jordan got back". Alex said.

Dean didn't know what to think about the situation, Seth had turned on them for the championship and he helps Alex? It didn't make sense to him but as long as Alex was alright and safe that was the only thing that mattered to Dean.

"Thanks for helping her Seth". Jordan said.

"No problem". Seth said.

Seth then walked off so he can leave the siblings to discuss their business and Alex looks down nervously while Dean stares at her with a stern glare.

"So Dean did you have a good match?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Don't even try and change the subject Alex you're still in trouble". Dean said strictly.

Jordan knew where this was going so she intervened.

"Alright Alex go in the room so me and Dean can talk". Jordan said.

"Alright". Alex said.

Alex then went in so her siblings can talk.

"Dean calm down alright, you and i both know what it's like to wander around at that age we drove mom crazy by doing that". Jordan said.

"It's different around here Jo, we have enemies that will do anything to get at us even if that means using Alex and i will be damned if i let that happen". Dean said.

"I get that Dean i get that because i feel the same way but we can't keep her locked up forever she's gonna want freedom Dean and as she grows up trust me she'll want it". Jordan said.

"When i saw her gone i couldn't even think about anything else except for finding her and making sure she's safe". Dean said.

"Dean it's alright to worry and panic because it's your job as a brother just like we worry about you when you compete, but look at the bright side she's here with us now and she's safe that's the only thing that matters". Jordan said.

"I'll go talk to her before heading out". Dean said.

"Ok". Jordan said.

Dean then went in to talk to his youngest sister he saw her with her head down and what sounded like sobbing he then went to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh Al shh sweetheart it's ok everything's alright Lex". Dean soothed.

After Alex had calmed down Dean had wiped her face but she still didn't look at him until he gently took her chin and brought her head up looking at him.

"Al i know that you're gonna want go and explore but you have to know that if you can't go around by yourself, we have enemies in the locker room that will do anything to hurt me or Jo even if that means using you. When Roman asked me where you were and i couldn't find you i was scared to death that someone had took you to get to me or Jo, after this you are not for any reason allowed to leave mine or Jo side for anything. Do you understand me". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Alex said.

Dean then hugged her again and kissed her head.

"I love you Lex". Dean said.

"I love you too De". Alex said.

Jordan then checked on her siblings and everything was ok, they then headed out Dean gave his stuff to Jordan since he was going out for a drink. Dean hugged his sisters before leaving, Alex was then strapped into the back seat while Jordan was in the driver seat and they made a couple times before heading to the hotel they stopped to get some movies then ice cream, Alex then decided to ask her sister a question.

"Jordan". Alex said.

"What is it honey". Jordan said.

"Will we see mom again?" Alex asked.

That question stunned the older woman, she didn't know how to respond to that because she didn't even know if they'll see their mother again. Their mom was put in jail for assault, assault with a deadly weapon, trespassing, and carrying an illegal weapon. She was sentenced to 5-10 years in jail and custody of Alex went to Dean and Jordan.

"I don't know sweetie". Jordan said.

"I miss her". Alex said.

"I'm sure she misses you too". Jordan said.

Jordan was never the one to have a soft spot she was always the tough bad ass girl but when it came to her sister she was completely different, she was more caring, loving, and had the biggest soft spot ever.

"Do you think i could write to her?" Alex asked.

Jordan had to think about it because since they traveled all the time they hardly ever got mail they always had to check their mailbox in Vegas but if it'll cheer her sister up she will consider it.

"Let me think about it first alright". Jordan said.

"Ok". Alex said.

Once they got to the hotel they quickly went inside and went up to the room, they put their stuff down and changed into their pajamas Alex had sat down so her sister can fix her hair. They then got their movies out and put one in just as they began to eat their ice cream.

The time was going on 2 am Alex had passed out next to her sister while Alex watched another movie lost in her thoughts, her thoughts were interrupted by Dean coming in but managed to stay quiet.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't sleep wanted to wait up for you". Jordan said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Deana asked.

Jordan looked down at her sister's sleeping form and stroked her hair some.

"Alex had asked when we would see mom again". Jordan said.

Dean then sat down running his hands threw his hair a bit frustrated.

"Dean i did have an idea but only if you'll agree to it". Jordan said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What if we take Al to see mom? We could visit mom". Jordan said.

"You really want Al to see mom in prison? In a jumpsuit?" Dean asked.

"She still our mother Dean, Alex has lived with her for her whole life until mom went to jail you don't think that affected her? When mom went to jail we were all she had, i say if she wants to see mom let's bring her to visit. I know you wanna see mom just as much as we do". Jordan said.

Dean knew it was true but he didn't want his sister to see their mother like that, locked up in a cell all day but if they wanted to see her i'm sure he could put his emotions aside for one day and do it.

"Alright we can go see mom". Dean said.

"You have no idea how much this'll mean to her Dean". Jordan said.

"We have some time off coming up anyway we could go and see her". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean you're the best". Jordan said.

"I know i am". Dean said.

Dean then got up to change for bed while Jordan laid next to her sister and kissed her head then threw an arm around her bringing her close, Alex then snuggled into her sister's embrace. Dean then came out dressed in shorts and a white t shirt he cut the tv off just as he saw Jordan falling asleep he then kissed Alex's head before heading to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Dean and Jordan woke up getting all the stuff packed then they would tell their sister that they are taking her to see their mother and their flight leaves in a few hours so they had to get up, get Alex up, get packed and make sure that they have the plane tickets.

"I'll take the stuff down you get Al up". Jordan said to her brother.

Why me? She always gives me a hard time". Dean said.

" Dean she's 11 she will always give you a hard time, look if she doesn't get up just slip her shoes and jacket on then carry her out. Not that difficult ". Jordan said.

"Alight". Dean said.

Jordan always found a way to change her brother's mind, while she got the car packed Dean was gonna get their young sister.

"Al, Al wake up kiddo come on wakey wakey". Dean said shaking her.

"Go away Dean". Alex said.

"Al were going on a trip so you need to wake up, you can sleep all you want on the flight". Dean said.

"Where we going?" Alex asked.

"Were going to see mom". Dean said.

That made the young girl wake up and look at her brother.

"Really? Were going to see mommy?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yeah we're going to see mom". Dean said.

Alex then hopped out of bed quickly going to the bathroom to put her pants and a clean shirt on she then came out and slipped her shoes on, she quickly remembered all her stuff then Dean remembered his stuff. Once the two siblings got the remaining of their stuff they headed out to their sister who was getting the car set up, Jordan saw her siblings coming and when she saw her sister's face she knew that Dean had told her.

"Al give me your stuff and go buckle up ok". Jordan said.

"Alright". Alex said.

Alex then gave her sister her stuff while she got in the car.

"You're mad aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Mad? Why would i be mad?" Jordan asked.

"I told Al that we were going to see mom". Dean said.

"I'm not mad she would have found out anyway". Jordan said.

"Ok good". Dean said.

Jordan then punched her brother on his arm hard.

"Hey what the hell was that for". Dean said rubbing his arm.

"That's for not letting me be there when you told her". Jordan said.

"Damn Jo that hurt". Dean said.

"Well that's too bad for you". Jordan said.

"Who's driving me or you?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter". Jordan said.

"I'm driving then". Dean said.

"Then i'll drive when we land". Jordan said.

"Let's go then". Dean said.

The twins then shut the back of the trunk and got in heading to the airport, Alex was really excited to see their mother but was also nervous it's been almost a year since she was taken from her mother and their mom going to jail. Jordan knew that Alex was excited to for this visit she just hopes that she can keep her emotions in check because she had a rocky relationship with her mother.

During the trip Alex had fell asleep, Jordan was on her phone, and Dean was still driving, Dean was lost in his thoughts and his mind went back to the day their mother told him and Jordan that she was pregnant.

*Flashback*

A young Dean and Jordan just got a call from their mother saying she had news to tell them they wanted her to tell them over the phone but she wanted to do it in person, they are still driving and wondered what their mother wanted to tell them.

"What do you think it is Dean?" Jordan asked.

"What mom wants to tell us?" Dean asked to be sure.

"No who the next president will be". Jordan said.

"Smart ass". Dean said.

"But really what could she want to tell us that she couldn't say it over the phone". Jordan said.

"Don't know, maybe she's getting married and wants us to meet the guy". Dean said.

"As long as i don't have to call him 'dad' i don't care". Jordan said.

"You and me both". Dean said.

They continued the drive to their mother's house when they finally arrived and they got out, they headed up when the door opened and their mother was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Dean, Jordan it's so good to see you". Mary their mother said.

"Hey mom". Dean said hugging her.

"Hi mom". Jordan said.

"Come in, come in i have something very exciting to tell you". Mary said.

The twins entered the house and sat down waiting on their mother she then came back with two glasses of lemonade for them then held something in her hand.

"What's that mom?" Dean asked noticing the picture.

"This is what i wanted to tell you". Mary said.

She handed her kids the picture but it was actually a sonogram.

"Mom are you, are you pregnant?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, you're going to have a little sister". Mary said.

Both twins were shocked and stunned at this.

"Look i know that i wasn't very good with the two of you but maybe this is my second chance". Mary said.

The twins were still speechless at this news they didn't know what to think or what to say at all.

"I also wanted to ask you both something". Mary said.

"What is it". Jordan said.

"I want you both to be there for the birth, it's important that your sister knows the two of you. She will look up to the two of you. And if anything should ever happen to me i want you to take her". Mary said.

Dean looked at his sister and she looked at him silently talking to each other when they came to their decision.

"Alright mom we'll be there for the birth and should anything happen to you we'll take her". Dean said.

"Thank you Dean, thank you Jordan". Mary said.

"You're welcome mom". Dean said.

"No problem mom". Jordan said.

*Back to reality*

They had just arrived to the airport so they had to wake Alex and head in before they miss their flight, Alex was struggling to stay awake every time she closed her eyes she jumped awake when a noise startled her. She laid her head on her brother's shoulder while he had an arm around her.

"Dean how long do we have to wait? I'm tired". Alex said.

"I don't know yet sweetheart but you can sleep on the flight it shouldn't be much longer". Dean said.

"It better not be much longer". Jordan said.

Dean knew his sister was very impatient but she kept her calm then after 5 minutes their flight was announced and they got in line to board, they were all seated together Dean put their bags up while his sisters were seated Alex had requested the window seat while he sat in the middle and Jordan was next to the aisle. Alex laid her head back on Dean's shoulder going to sleep, Jordan asked the flight attended for a blanket to cover up Alex once her sister was taken care of she rested her head on the back of the seat just as she got lost in her thoughts, she was going back to the day Alex was born.

*Flashback*

Jordan was panicked her mother had just called and said she was in labor she had to find Dean and find him now, she finally found him with a group of his friends so she grabbed his arm dragging him away.

"Jo what the hell". Dean said.

"Dean we don't have time right now we need to go now". Jordan said quickly.

"What the problem". Dean said.

"Mom's in labor". Jordan said.

Dean then quickened his pace moving then Jordan drove to the hospital going over the speed limit, they made it and they run it Dean talks to the doctor saying that their mom is in labor they get the room number and run there in record time. They knock on the door and see their mom she had just gotten the epidural, hours later after a lot of screaming and a hell of a lot of pain the baby finally came. "It's a beautiful baby girl". The doctor said.

The doctor then took the baby and cleaned her then weighed her, they then wrapped the baby in blankets and handed her to the new mother.

"She's beautiful mom". Dean said.

"She looks just like her brother and sister". Mary said.

Jordan looked at her new sister and smile formed on her face, Mary then let her two oldest children hold their new sister, Jordan went first holding the small baby.

"Hi there i'm Jordan, i'm your big sister. I promise to always look out for you and protect. The goof next to me is your big brother, Dean". Jordan said.

Dean then took his baby sister from Jordan and began holding her while rocking her.

"Hey there sweetheart i'm your big brother, i promise that when you get older i'll protect you from all the boys out there and if anyone ever hurts you i'll hurt them worse". Dean said.

Jordan then took a few pictures of Dean with their baby sister, Dean then took pictures of Jordan and the baby, then finally they took a family picture with everyone.

"Why don't the two of you name your sister". Mary said.

"How about Alexandra for her first name". Dean suggested.

"That's my middle name". Jordan said.

"I like that name". Dean said.

"What about Grace for her middle name". Jordan said.

"Alexandra Grace Ambrose, i like it". Dean said.

"I like it too". Jordan said smiling at her sister.

"Welcome to the world Alex". Dean said.

They looked at the small baby asleep in the bed.

*Back to reality*

After a long flight they finally landed, they headed to the hotel they were staying at Dean checked them in and went up to the room so they can freshen up. Alex was getting kinda nervous and her siblings saw.

"Al hey what's wrong sweetie". Jordan said.

"I think i'm just nervous". Alex said.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Dean asked.

"What if mom doesn't wanna see us? What if we get there and she doesn't wanna see us?" Alex asked.

"Hey don't think like that, i'm sure when we go see mom she'll be excited to see us especially you". Jordan said.

They then put their stuff in the room and quickly changed into something else, Dean picked out a plain t shirt and jeans while Jordan picked a decent nice top and jeans and Alex wore a t shirt and a skirt.

"I don't like how short that skirt is on Al". Dean said.

"We so don't have time for this Dean just deal with it, it's only for one day so get over it". Jordan said.

"I'm just saying i don't like it". Dean said.

"Yeah you don't like almost anything i buy for Al". Jordan said.

"That's not true". Dean said.

"Really then what do you like that i get her". Jordan said.

"Long sleeve shirts and pants". Dean said.

"Typical older brother, Dean you can't do that forever ya know". Jordan said.

"Watch me". Dean said.

"Can we just go already". Alex said.

"Sure let's go". Jordan said.

They then left the hotel and got in the car punching in the address of the jail that there mother is in, they then drove there and after 30 minutes they were there.

"You ready Al". Dean said.

"Yeah let's go". Alex said.

"Wait for me or Dean don't go anywhere". Jordan said.

"Ok". Alex said.

It took the twins a couple of minutes before they got out, Jordan then took her sister's hand as they walked in they approached the desk asking for a visitors pass to see their mom. They were then brought to the room where visitors were allowed.

"How long until they bring mom out?" Alex asked.

"I don't know sweetie but hey i'm sure she'll be glad to see us". Jordan said.

Just then a guard brought out their mother and Alex's eyes lit up.

"Mommy". Alex said excitedly.

"Al it's so good to see you honey, are you behaving for your brother and sister". Mary said.

"Yes mom". Alex said.

Alex hugged her mom tightly then made their way over towards Dean and Jordan.

"Dean, Jordan it's so good to see the two of you". Mary said.

"It's good to see you too mom". Jordan said.

"How have you been mom". Dean replied.

"You know same old same old". Mary said.

They talked for a while catching up and everything, Alex told their mother about all the countries they traveled too since she's been with them. After a while the three siblings had to leave and their mother was taken back to her holding cell, once they left the jail they went to a drive through to get something for dinner and headed back to the hotel for the night.

"Guys how long until mom can come home". Alex said.

Dean and Jordan looked at each other not knowing the answer so they didn't know what to tell her.

"We don't know yet sweetheart but as soon as we find out we'll tell you". Dean said.

The rest of the way to the hotel was silent, once they were at the hotel they headed in and changed into their pajamas Alex was the first one out then Jordan who slept peacefully next to her sister, Dean was the last to sleep but he just laid in his bed lost in his thoughts he knew he had to do something the next morning while they are there.


	5. Chapter 5

The three siblings were still on vacation in Cincinnati so one day while they were there they went to their mom's house to get some more of Alex's stuff for the road.

"Alright Al you know what you're gonna get while were here?" Dean asked.

"Yup". Alex said.

"Alright". Dean said.

They headed inside and Alex headed up to her old room while Dean and Jordan went around and saw how messing the small house was so they figured while they were there they clean it up, once the whole house was clean they went to their mother's room and it was even messier then the house.

"I so don't see how mom couldn't clean this up". Jordan said.

"No kidding this looked like my room from high school". Dean said.

"This is far worse from your room don't even get me started on it". Jordan said.

While she was cleaning and putting something in the closet she found something, a shoe box and she grabbed it and opened it what she finds is very shocking. It's a birth certificate and a couple of pictures but she couldn't believe who it could be.

"Uh Dean i think you need to see this". Jordan said.

Dean went over toward his sister and bent down.

"See what?" Dean asked.

Jordan handed her brother the stuff she found and he went into shock as well.

"Do you know what this means Jo?" Dean asked.

"We need to talk to Seth". Jordan said.

"Seth can't be our brother he can't he looks nothing like us, acts like us yes, and plus wouldn't mom have told us if we had another brother she told us about Alex". Dean said.

"I don't know Dean but we need to talk to Seth and figure out what he knows". Jordan said.

"I never thought i have two little sisters and a younger brother". Dean said.

"Ok i am not little we are twins born the same day i'm not little". Jordan said.

"You are younger by 3 minutes so your my little sister". Dean joked.

"Keep it up Dean-o see what i do to you". Jordan said.

"I am so scared". Dean said.

Jordan then punched her brother in the stomach quite hard.

"Dammit Jo that hurt". Dean said holding his stomach.

"Told you i would do that". Jordan said.

"Changing the subject how are we gonna tell Alex? Hell how are we gonna tell Seth?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet Dean first we have to find out if Seth is actually our brother first". Jordan said.

"Would you lower your voice i don't want Alex to hear and get any ideas". Dean said.

Dean or Jordan didn't know that Alex was at the door and heard everything she then went back to her room slamming the door making the twins jump.

"Dammit she overheard everything". Jordan said.

"I'll go talk to her". Dean said.

"It should be the both of us". Jordan said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

They go to their sister's room and the door is locked so they knock.

"Alex! Al sweetheart open the door so we can talk about this". Dean called through the door.

"Go away!" Alex cried.

"Al open the door so we can talk". Jordan said.

The twins wait till they hear the door click and Alex opens the door holding her head down going back to her bed crying in her pillow.

"Sweetheart calm down before you have an attack". Dean said.

"Seth can't be our brother can he?" Alex asked.

"It's possible honey, maybe mom didn't know how to tell us". Jordan said.

"But she told you about me but why not Seth". Alex said.

"We don't know sweetheart". Dean said.

"Al this may seem like a dumb question but did you see mom ever go in that box?" Jordan asked.

"I seen her go through it but when i asked she said i was too young to understand and she told me to never ever look inside it". Alex said.

"So she never told you what was inside?" Dean asked.

"Nope". Alex said.

"Alright Al you cannot and i mean it cannot tell anybody about this until me and Dean figure it out and talk to Seth first ok". Jordan said.

"So does that mean i have two big brothers and a big sister?" Alex asked.

"I think so". Dean said.

"I thought one brother was annoying now i have two great just great". Jordan said.

"Hey i'm not annoying i'm adorable". Dean said.

"If you say so". Jordan said.

A few days later

Now that the vacation for the three siblings is over they went back on the road and Alex had kept her mouth shut about Seth being their brother but she thought back to when after Seth had turned on them and all of the things he had done to them and never knew that they were his siblings. When she saw Seth pass by in the halls she got a sad look because that was her other brother and she couldn't reveal it to anyone not even Seth. Dean and Jordan knew that this would eat at them until they told Seth but Dean didn't want to since he and Seth were bitter enemies.

"Dean we have to talk to Seth now". Jordan said.

"I don't want to Jordan the two of us can't get along in the same room before a fight breaks out". Dean said.

"He has a right to know about this dammit now either you come with me to tell him or i go by myself take your pick". Jordan said.

"Fine but don't expect me to be nice".Dean said.

"He's our little brother Dean show some kind of sympathy". Jordan said.

"Whatever". Dean said.

The twins then brought Alex to Roman so they can find Seth and talk to him, they found him heading to catering.

"I'm gonna go check on Al". Dean said trying to bolt.

"Dean get your ass over here now". Jordan demanded.

"Dammit Jo i don't wanna do this". Dean said.

"But we need to do this". Jordan said.

"Your right". Dean said.

They then ran to catch up to Seth before the authority found them, Seth then heard two people behind him so he turned around to see Dean and Jordan.

"What do you two want?" Seth asked.

"We need to talk to you about something important". Jordan said.

"What's so important you need to talk to me about? If it's Alex i didn't go near her". Seth said.

"Nobody said you did and this isn't about Alex but come to Dean's locker room so we can discuss this in private". Jordan said.

"Is it gonna take long? I have an interview soon" Seth said.

"Shouldn't take long at all". Jordan said.

"Let's make this quick". Seth said.

The trio then heads to Dean's locker room and they shut the door behind them so nobody over hears it.

"So what's this about?" Seth asked.

"What do you know about your parents?" Jordan asked.

"My parents?" Seth replied.

"Yes you know the people who raised you". Dean said.

"Dean". Jordan scolded smacking him upside the head.

"Would you stop doing that". Dean said.

"I know that i'm adopted, my parents couldn't have children so they adopted me i think they lost contact with my birth mom so they never mentioned her". Seth said.

"Seth what i'm about to tell you may or may not like". Jordan said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You maybe our brother". Dean said.

"W-what?" Seth asked shocked.

"It's true Seth you could be our little brother". Jordan said.

Seth sat down shocked holding his head in his heads taking in the information.

"So you and Alex are my sisters and Dean's my brother?" Seth asked.

"Welcome to the family Seth". Jordan said.

"I am so sorry for everything i did to you guys". Seth said.

"Seth don't worry about that right now". Jordan said.

"I hurt you guys and i could have hurt Alex". Seth said.

"You hurt Alex that would have been the last thing you did". Dean said.

"Well to be for sure we need a test done". Jordan said.

"How do we get that done?" Dean asked.

"We go to a doctor and get a sibling ship done". Jordan said.

"Jo you're starting to scare me a little". Dean said.

"Dean it's science, plus it'll be the only way we can tell if Seth is our brother i mean why else would mom have his birth certificate and a couple pictures of him". Jordan said.

"She kept it all?" Seth asked.

"Yeah it's right here if you want it". Jordan said.

Jordan handed the younger man the box and he opened it to see his stuff his original name before it got changed.

"Seth Alexander Ambrose". Seth mumbled.

"I think Rollins still suits you better but it's your choice on what you want to do". Jordan said.

"How soon can we get a test done?" Seth asked.

"We can get a blood test done real quick we'd get the results quick". Dean said.

"Let's do it". Seth said.

The trio goes to get a blood test done and they will have the results the next day.

"Does Alex know?" Seth asked.

"Yeah she knows". Dean said.

"I never thought i'd be a big brother". Seth said.

"Believe me neither did i". Dean said.

"Hey". Jordan said.

"It's true". Dean said.

"I don't believe you sometimes". Jordan said.

"I know what i have to do now". Seth said running away.

"Seth wait". Jordan said.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dean asked.

"You're asking me like i know". Jordan said.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid". Dean said.

"Picking up on the big brother role again". Jordan said.

"It's my job to look out for you guys". Dean said.

"Dean we can look out for ourselves were adults". Jordan said.

"Alex isn't". Dean said.

"Speaking of her me, you, and Roman have a six man tag where she gonna go". Jordan said.

"I'm sure she can stay by herself for a little bit". Dean said.

"She is not staying by herself have you lost your damn mind". Jordan said.

"Just a suggestion". Dean said.

"I'm sure she can stay with Naomi and Tamina". Jordan said.

"Let's get her". Dean said.

The twins then went to go get their sister and bring her to Naomi and Tamina hoping they can watch her, they get there and can't talk so Jordan grabs her sister's hand and they speed walk looking for the two divas and found them with.

"Hey Naomi, Tamina". Jordan said.

"Hey girl". Naomi said hugging her.

"Sup". Tamina said.

"Could you guys keep an eye on Al while we're in the ring". Jordan said.

"Sure". Naomi said.

Jordan and Dean bent down to their sister's level.

"Alright Al you know the rules right". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Alex said.

"So that means you don't go anywhere by yourself". Jordan said.

"I know". Alex said.

"Be good and behave yourself". Dean said.

"I will". Alex said.

Dean kissed his youngest sister's head followed by Jordan then they left her with the two divas and headed out for their match.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall introducing first the team of Randy Orton, Kane, and Big Show". Lillian said.

They are in the ring getting ready for the match just as Dean's music hits and he comes out along with Jordan.

"And their opponents from Cincinnati, Ohio, Dean and Jordan Ambrose, The Ambrose Twins.". Lillian started.

They get to the bottom of the ramp and Roman comes out.

"And their tag team partner from Pensacola, Florida, Roman Reigns". Lillian said.

Roman comes down the aisle fist bumping the fans then just as Dean and Jordan get in the ring so does Roman, the ref keeps the teams apart for a minute so the bell can get rung and as soon as the bell is rung the match goes underway, Jordan starts off with Randy. Dean was nervous about his sister being in the ring with superstars since they were a bit different from the divas but he knew she could handle her own.

(Skips time)

Jordan had tagged in Roman against Kane, she was down holding her ribs just as Dean got down next to her seeing if she was alright.

"Jo are you ok?" Dean asked.

"It's my ribs". Jordan said.

Dean got pissed and went in the ring going after Kane for hurting his sister he then went in and started his attack on Kane and during the attack Seth came down Dean, Jordan, and Roman thought that he was there for the authority's team but he got out and picked up a chair getting back in the ring with it, Jordan struggled to get back in the ring but she did and what she saw shocked everyone. Seth took the chair and swung it at Kane getting the match called off. Seth continued his attack with the chair hitting Randy, Kane, and Big Show every which way, Seth then threw Kane in the middle of the ring and he got hit by a spear while Dean delivered a dirty deeds to Randy and then Seth got an idea that he shared with Dean and Roman a look they all knew too well they got in position for the triple power bomb and delivered it to Big Show. Once that was finished Dean then turned his attention towards his injured sister who was still holding her ribs.

"Dean i'll be fine it's nothing i can't handle". Jordan said.

"You say that all the time Jo now come on you're going to the doc even if i have to carry you there". Dean said.

"You wouldn't dare". Jordan challenged.

Dean then picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dean put me down you ass". Jordan said.

"Not listening". Dean said.

Jordan then kneed her brother in his stomach forcing him to put her down.

"You know i hate when you do that". Dean said.

"Yeah and i hate when you carry me". Jordan said.

Seth then came up to see if his sister was ok.

"Jo are you ok i saw what happened and i had to help". Seth rambled.

"Seth calm down and slow down, i'm fine alright i'm perfectly fine it's just my ribs". Jordan said.

"What you did out there thought that my friend took guts". Dean said.

"I couldn't let them hurt my brother or sister or my friend". Seth said.

They then took Jordan to the medic to get her ribs wrapped then went to get Alex.

"Seth i know this is sorta last minute but you wanna stay with us for the night?" Jordan asked.

"You're ok with that?" Seth asked.

"Of course you're our brother". Jordan said.

"It's after i turned on you guys, none of you liked me or believe anything i say". Seth said.

"Well that's in the past and this is the present so let's worry about now". Dean said.

"He's right Seth and right now we have to go get Al and head to the hotel". Jordan said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

They then went to go get their sister from Naomi and Tamina, they said thank you to the two divas and said good night as they headed out.

The next day

Dean, Jordan, and Seth got the results of the sibling ship and they were nervous, anxious, and a bit excited to open it, then after a while they finally opened it and they all had tears in their eyes.

"Seth it looks like you are our brother". Jordan said.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was stunned at what Jordan had told him, he was their little brother and that also meant Alex was his little sister. He now had an older brother and sister and a little sister, this whole time he was working with his siblings and never knew it, after realizing everything he had felt guilty.

"Seth it's gonna be ok me and Dean will be with you every step of the way now". Jordan said.

"After everything i did to you guys, why would you accept me as your brother. After all i done, i turned on you, betrayed you, i could have done god knows what to you guys. I could have hurt Alex". Seth said.

"Seth we're family no matter what you do we'll always forgive you and stand by you". Jordan said.

"Jo's right Seth we will forgive you and stand by you especially now that you turned on the authority". Dean said.

"Can i see Alex? Please". Seth said.

"Sure she's with Roman". Jordan said.

The trio then go to find Roman who's watching Alex, they go to his room knocking on the door and waits then after a minute Roman opens letting them in the room.

"So what's the news". Roman said.

Roman knew about the situation shortly after and he was curious what the results.

"Where's Al?" Jordan asked.

"Watching tv". Roman said.

"Al could you come here please". Jordan said.

"Coming". Alex said.

The young girl then entered the room to see her brother, sister, Seth, and Roman.

"What's up". Alex said.

"We have some good news sweetheart". Dean said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Seth is our brother". Dean said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yup i really am your brother". Seth said.

Alex then hugged Seth's waist tightly and he swept her up holding her.

"Well Seth your a big brother how does it feel". Roman said.

"It feels great I'll be the best damn brother ever". Seth said.

"I'm glad i have two brothers and a sister". Alex said.

"Seth you know what that means right". Dean said.

"What". Seth replied.

"It's up to us to keep the little weasels away from her when she's older". Dean said.

"True". Seth said.

"Look at that protective already". Jordan said.

"Changing the subject what are we gonna do about tonight Seth you turned on the authority you know what that means right". Roman said.

"I have a lot of hell to pay but i don't care i wasn't gonna stand by and let my brother, sister and best friend get hurt". Seth said.

Alex got a bit scared and went closer to her siblings making them notice.

"Al hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"What if they get me for what Seth did? What if they get me and use me against you guys". Alex said.

Seth bent down to his sister's level and held her shoulders then looks into her blue eyes.

"Listen sweetheart nobody won't ever hurt you not while we're around alright. Me, Dean, Jordan, Roman, none of us won't let anything happen to you not ever". Seth said.

"Seth's right honey we won't ever let anybody hurt you". Jordan said.

"As long as we're around Al nothing won't happen". Dean said.

Roman saw the time and they had to get ready for the arena soon. Once every one was packed for the arena they headed out, when they got there Alex took a hold of Seth's hand while Dean and Jordan got their bags along with Alex's stuff then they headed inside and the second they got in Seth got in protective mood of Alex quick. During the walk to the locker room area the four siblings are stopped by the authority members who are furious, Dean then reached out and gently pulled Alex towards him and Jordan as they got in protective mode.

"Well well look what we got here boys, the traitor with the lunatic siblings". Randy said.

"What do you want Randy". Seth said.

"Nothing you made your point last night the only thing is why you would turn all of a sudden". Randy said.

"None of your damn business". Seth said.

Jordan was ready to take Randy and the other authority members out but she wouldn't take that chance with Alex around so she's gonna wait.

"You are hiding something and you can believe we will figure it out". Kane said.

Alex wanted to stand up for Seth but she couldn't do it without revealing the secret, the siblings moved past the authority members and they watched as they left.

"Seth's hiding something what do you think it is". Randy said.

"I don't know but the kid obviously knows something we need to get her to talk". Kane said.

"She won't talk, she maybe a kid but she's not dumb and we won't be able to get anywhere near her not with the twins around". Randy said.

"We need the kid to tell us what she knows". Big Show said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Randy asked.

Meanwhile

Alex had a gut feeling something wasn't right but she didn't wanna say anything since her siblings have enough to deal with as it is.

"So what's the game plan for tonight?" Seth asked.

"Me and Jo are in a tag match, Roman's coming with us and we need someone to watch Al". Dean said.

"I can watch her". Seth said.

"Are you sure Seth? You don't have to if you don't want to". Jordan said.

"I'm sure". Seth said.

"Alright, Al you know the rules ok Seth's in charge. If you have to go anywhere ask him and he'll take you no going off on your own do you hear me". Jordan said.

"Yes Jordan". Alex said.

"Al be good and behave you hear me". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Alex said.

The twins then hugged their sister then kissed her head and then left her with their brother.

"So Alex what do you wanna do?" Seth asked.

"Could i ask you a question Seth". Alex said.

"Sure Al". Seth said.

"Do you regret turning on us?" Alex asked.

"Yes i do i really do i never ever meant to do it but you have to know i didn't wanna hurt any of you". Seth said.

"So why did you do it?" Alex asked.

"To protect you". Seth said.

They then watched the tag match with their siblings and Seth was nervous the whole time.

Ring

"This is a tag team match set for one fall introducing first the team of Randy Orton and Kane". Lillian said.

The two wait while Big Show is outside the ring standing guard for them, just then Dean's music hits and the twins come out.

"And their opponents Dean and Jordan Ambrose, The Ambrose Twins". Lillian said.

Once they are at the bottom of the ramp when Roman's music hit and he comes down then once the twins are in the ring Roman took guard just as Big Show went to Roman and stood up to him.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Dean is in right now with Randy, Jordan is trying to go for a tag but Kane sneaks behind her knocking her down making Dean pissed and forgetting about Randy, Roman then goes to help Jordan but gets ambushed by Big Show. Big Show is throwing Roman into the barricades so many times he couldn't get up then he turned his attention to Jordan and just as he was about to make a move Dean flew out from the second rope knocking him down then he went to go check on his sister to make sure she's alright and just as he was turning around Kane got him and knocked him back into the barricade. The ref was already on the count of 6 and if Dean didn't get in the ring he'd be counted out, Jordan tried to help her brother but Randy got her and she was able to fight back but not when Kane got involved, he threw her in the ring and he as well as Randy surrounded her. She wasn't scared not one bit but she was screwed because with her brother and Roman down she was gonna be doomed being in the ring by herself with just Kane and Randy, just then Seth's music hit and he came running down to help Jordan but he left Alex in the back. The two then fought back but Kane choke slammed Seth then Randy was able to get Jordan with an RKO.

The authority members look in the ring and they look impressed with what they did and now that Dean and Jordan are down they can get to Alex.

While

Alex saw what has happened to her siblings which made her panic a little she knew that they could handle themselves but it still made her worry a little, she knew that they be take to the dr to get checked out so she made her way there but on the way she got stopped by the authority members making her gulp.

"Well well if it isn't the little Ambrose where you off to kid". Randy said.

"None of your business". Alex snapped.

"I bet she's off to see her loser siblings". Kane said.

"My brothers and sister are not losers". Alex snapped again.

"Wait brothers? You have more than one brother". Randy said.

Alex then realized what she said nobody was suppose to know that Seth was their brother.

"No! No i only have one brother". Alex said quickly.

"You said brothers, as in more than one. So who is it kid who's your other brother". Randy said.

"Nobody i don't have another brother, Dean's my only brother". Alex said.

"Wait i bet it's Seth. It's Seth isn't it". Kane said.

"No Seth's not my brother". Alex said.

"Why don't we just go ask him our self". Big Show said.

"No stay away from him". Alex said.

"And why is that?" Randy asked.

"Because he's my friend". Alex said.

"Let's go pay them a visit boys". Randy said.

Alex knew this was their game to get her to reveal the secret and if she wasn't careful she will spill.

"No leave them alone". Alex said.

"We will if you tell the truth, is Seth your brother". Kane said.

Alex didn't know what to do if she didn't tell they would hurt her siblings and Roman again but if she told Seth's secret would be out, she had no clue what to do.

"Well were waiting is Seth your brother". Randy said.

Alex tried but she didn't want her siblings hurt so she didn't have a choice but to tell.

"Yes, Seth's my other brother". Alex said quietly.

"That's why that traitor turned on us". Big Show said.

"He's not a traitor". Alex said.

"Well it looks like our work is done here". Randy said.

The authority members then left leaving Alex lost in her thoughts and tears pooling in her eyes just as they went down her cheeks, she had to get to her siblings fast.

Meanwhile

Dean, Jordan, Seth, and Roman are in the medic's room icing their injuries when something came to Dean's mind.

"Seth where's Al?" Dean asked.

"I left her in the room to come help Jordan". Seth said.

"You left her by herself?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down, what else was he suppose to do". Jordan said.

"Your defending him? He left our sister by herself". Dean said.

"Dean calm down right now before i punch you". Jordan said.

"I thought she be ok by herself for a few minutes". Seth said.

"She's 11 Seth and she's asthmatic, what if she had an attack and no one was there to help her". Dean said.

"It was a last minute thing i wasn't thinking". Seth said.

"Look i'm sure Al is fine ok she's probably on her way here right now". Jordan said.

"If she gets hurt somebody is getting their ass kicked". Dean said.

There was a knock on the door and Jordan got up to answer it, when she opened it she looked down and saw her sister sniffing. She got in protective mode real fast.

"Al, sweetheart what's wrong". Jordan said.

This made Dean and Seth get up to see what was wrong with their sister.

"Alex, hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean tried.

"You'll hate me if i tell you, especially Seth". Alex sniffed.

"Why would we hate you?" Jordan asked.

"On my way here the authority members stopped me-" Alex started but cut off.

"Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Dean shut it. Go on honey". Jordan said.

"Randy asked where i was going but i didn't tell them, he then said that i was off to see my loser siblings. I said my brothers and sister weren't losers, it slipped out when i said 'brothers', they then tried to get me to say Seth was our brother". Alex continued.

"Did you?" Jordan asked.

"They said if i didn't say they would pay you guys a visit so...i told them that Seth is our brother". Alex said.

Alex then let out a loud sob as she wrapped her arms around her sister's legs holding on tightly while crying.

"I-i'm s-sorry i didn't mean to say it, i didn't want them to hurt you again". Alex cried.

Jordan then bent down to hug her sister and comfort her.

"Shh Al shh, it's ok sweetie everything's gonna be alright i promise. Were not mad ok were not mad at you, calm down honey just calm down". Jordan soothed.

Alex then face Seth with tears still coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Seth i know that nobody was suppose to find out but they said they'd come back after you guys if i didn't say it". Alex said.

"Sweetheart i'm not mad alright i'm not, it was bound to come out sooner or later but hey it's not your fault alright it's not". Seth said.

"So you guys don't hate me?" Alex asked.

"We don't hate you Al we never could, you made a mistake alright everyone makes mistakes". Dean said.

"What do you guys say we get out of here". Jordan said.

"Yeah i'm beat". Dean said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

They then went back to get their stuff but Alex still felt guilty for telling her brother's secret, on the way back to the hotel Alex had fell asleep curled up against Seth and he held a protective arm around her. Dean and Jordan got the bags while Seth carried Alex in and she stirred a little waking up.

"Seth where are we?" Alex asked still asleep.

"Were at the hotel sweetheart go back to sleep". Seth said.

Alex held her arms firmly around his neck while he carried her inside, once in the room Alex woke up long enough to change and get in bed. The three siblings then changed for bed Jordan was sharing with Alex, Dean got the single bed while Seth got the pull out couch.

"You gonna be alright Seth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah i'll be fine". Seth said.

"Night". Dean said.

"Night". Seth said.

The siblings then were asleep but Seth stayed awake because now his secret is out that Dean, Jordan, and Alex were his siblings he just hoped that the authority doesn't use that against him. He tried to go to sleep but he kept tossing and turning. Alex got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom she saw that Seth was still awake so she went to him and when she touched his shoulder he jumped a little.

"Sorry". Alex said.

"It's ok, what are you doing up". Seth said.

"Bathroom, what are you doing up". Alex said.

"Can't sleep". Seth said.

"I'm sorry Seth". Alex said.

"What are you sorry for?" Seth asked.

"I told the authority that your my brother i know it wasn't suppose to get out but if i didn't tell them they were gonna go after you guys again and i didn't know what to do so i said it". Alex said.

"Come here Alex". Seth said.

Alex then got next to her brother and he wrapped his arms around her protectively as she leaned into him.

"I'm not mad sweetheart i'm not you made a mistake, people make mistakes all the time. What they did they wanted you to say it and they knew how to make you say it, it's not your fault though ok it's not". Seth said.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know". Seth said.

Alex then fought the sleep that was coming on her but she couldn't fight it much longer.

"Go to sleep sweetheart i'm right here, i'm not going anywhere". Seth whispered.

"G'night Sethie". Alex said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Al". Seth whispered.

Seth kissed the top of his sister's head and then he ended up falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Seth was the first to awake and when he sat up he saw Alex by him then remembered he let her sleep beside him so he quietly got up went to his luggage grabbing his clothes heading to the bathroom to shower and changed, when he was finished he had saw that his siblings were up and fixing everything in the room.

"Morning guys". Seth said.

"Morning". Jordan said.

"Sup". Dean said.

"Morning Seth". Alex said.

Today was the Night of Champions ppv so Jordan had to defend her title in a fatal four way, Dean had a chance to go against Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental championship, Roman and Seth were in a tag match against Randy Orton and Kane, they didn't know who's match was first or how the card would be for the night so they didn't know what to do with Alex the three siblings just knew that they had to keep her away from that ring no matter what happens.

"Can i come out for your matches tonight?" Alex asked.

"No". Dean said.

"Dean please". Alex said.

"No Alex it's too dangerous and i don't wanna see you hurt". Dean said.

"But i never get to come out like ever". Alex said.

"It's to protect you". Dean said.

"It's not fair". Alex mumbled.

"Hey Al look i know that you're upset but we don't wanna see you get hurt and chances are if you go to ringside you will get hurt so it's safer if you stay backstage". Jordan said.

"But it's not fair i never get to go out". Alex said.

Seth had a thought in mind but didn't know if he should say it.

"I have an idea". Seth said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What if for your match i bring Alex down to the ring and stay with her". Seth suggested.

"Please Dean please". Alex said.

Alex used the puppy dog pout knowing he could never resist it till finally.

"Alright but you are to stay with Seth and not leave his side for anything and if anything goes wrong i want you to run to Jordan as fast as you can". Dean said.

"Thank you thank you thank you Dean". Alex said excitedly.

Alex hugged her eldest brother as he mumbled under his breath, they finished packing for the arena then headed out and the whole way to the arena Dean was a bit uneasy on letting Alex come to ringside for his match he didn't want anything to happen to her because if anything were to happen to her Jordan would kick his sorry ass then kick the ass of whoever hurt her sister. When Jordan saw the look on her twin's face she knew something was up and decided to wait till later to bring it up.

Arena

The siblings finally arrive to the arena and Dean had changed his mind on letting Alex be at ringside and he doesn't have the heart to tell her but it had to be done even if that means breaking her heart, once they were inside Dean had to tell Alex she couldn't come to ringside Jordan stopped her twin and pulled him away.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"I don't want Al coming to ringside tonight". Dean said.

"But you already said she could are you having second thoughts about it". Jordan replied.

"Yes i don't wanna take the chance of something happening to her, you know how crazy it can get out there Jo imagine what would happen if Al did go out and something happened to her". Dean said.

Jordan thought about what he said and he was telling the truth and she refused to put her sister in danger.

"You have to tell her Dean". Jordan whispered.

"But how? I'll break her heart". Dean said.

"You'll know how to do it". Jordan said.

"Fine". Dean said.

Dean then went back to his brother and youngest sister who were talking about the night and what they were gonna do Dean has to do the hardest thing but it's for the greater good.

"Hey Al i have to talk to you about something". Dean said.

"What?" Alex asked.

Dean swallowed hard dreading to tell her till he finally comes out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't come out tonight i know i promised you but i don't wanna see you hurt". Dean said.

Alex then had tears pool in her eyes as she then ran away from her siblings crying, the guilt was already setting into Dean but he had to tell her.

"I just broke her heart". Dean said.

"Dean your doing the right thing to protect her, Seth and i would do the same thing". Jordan said.

"Would you do that Seth?" Dean asked.

"In a heartbeat, she's my little sister too so i do what i have to do to protect her". Seth said.

"I better find her before someone else does". Dean said.

The siblings then parted way to drop their stuff off in their locker rooms then went to go find Alex before the authority or someone else finds her and possibly uses her for leverage. Alex was running through the hallways crying but she then stops because her breathing is starting to get heavy so she sits on the floor catching her breath then stops crying she pulls her knees to her chest resting her head on them, coming down the hall way was Stephanie and Triple H talking about the matches for the ppv, how they were gonna go, etc. Triple H saw the young girl sitting on the floor.

"Well if it isn't little Ambrose where's your lunatic brothers and sister at?" Triple H commented.

"Just go away and leave me alone i'm already in a bad mood as it is". Alex said.

"Why". Stephanie said.

"None of your business". Alex said.

"You can trust us kid we promise not to tell anyone". Triple H said.

"I don't trust either of you i'd rather trust a dog than either of you". Alex said.

"You remind me so much of your brother". Stephanie said.

"Is there a reason you're talking to me?" Alex asked.

Triple H then had a thought in mind to get back at Seth for his betrayal and he has the perfect plan.

"We were wondering if you would like to help us". Triple H said.

"Help the authority? Why would i do that?" Alex asked.

"Because we will treat you with the right respect that your siblings don't give you, we'll let you do whatever you want without anyone looking over your shoulder, and we'll even bring you to ringside whenever you want". Stephanie said.

"They do treat me with respect". Alex snapped.

"That's true, but they keep you sheltered like a baby not letting you do anything you wanna do but we wouldn't do that we would give you some space, do whatever you want and give you whatever you want. Triple H added.

"Like what". Alex said.

"Anything your little heart desires, all you have to do is join the authority and whatever you want is yours". Triple H said.

The young girl sat there thinking about it, Jordan was searching the hallways for her sister and was ready to kick anybody's ass if they hurt her she then heard voices belonging to Triple H and Stephanie then if she heard right she also heard her sister's voice so she ran and found Alex near Stephanie and Triple H. She immediately got pissed and in her big sister protective mode going near them with a pissed off look.

"Get the HELL away from my sister!" Jordan yelled.

The three people looked over to see one very pissed off Jordan, Alex then ran to her sister and she was gently pushed behind Jordan while she took a protective stance in front of her sister.

"Well hello Jordan". Stephanie said.

"What the hell were you doing talking to my sister?" Jordan demanded.

"We were just having a friendly conversation with Alex". Triple H said.

"I only say this one time and one time only, stay away from my sister she doesn't concern you". Jordan said.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your match tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Shouldn't you change that ugly ass dress it's uglier than you". Jordan said.

"I would watch what you say". Triple H said.

"Or what? What are you gonna do baldy, you gonna hit a woman. Your not gonna do it because you don't have the balls to do it because all you are is a pathetic sorry excuse son of a bitch". Jordan said.

"Hey!" Stephanie snapped.

"Oh look the stuck up bitch has something to say". Jordan said.

"Jordan should i remind you that i am the boss and you work for me so i own you". Stephanie said.

"Steph, honey let's get something straight right now yes i may work you for but you sure as hell don't own me nobody owns me but me. Now if you don't mind i gotta go". Jordan said.

Jordan then took her sister by the hand going to Dean's locker room so they can talk but Jordan wanted to make sure that her sister wasn't injured or anything.

"Al, hey are you hurt sweetie". Jordan said.

"I'm fine Jordi". Alex said.

"Look i know you're mad at Dean right now but that doesn't give you the right to run off like that do you understand me". Jordan said.

"He made a promise Jordan and then he broke it, he never breaks a promise to us". Alex said.

"Honey listen i know you want to go out to the ring but one thing you have to understand is that we have to look out for you and your safety, that's the only thing that matters to us and if something were to happen to you we don't know what we do". Jordan said.

"Is Dean mad at me?" Alex asked.

"No". Jordan said.

Alex bit her lip deciding if she should tell her sister what the authority said to her she figured she could wait till later right now she wanted to make up with Dean so Jordan took her to his locker room, Dean was pacing back and forth while Seth was preparing for the tag match.

"Would you stop pacing i'm sure Al is fine, Jordan probably has her". Seth said.

"I shouldn't have told her that she couldn't come to ringside". Dean said.

"You do what you have to do to keep her safe so if she can't go then she can't go". Seth said.

Before Dean could say something there was a knock at his door and he opened it to see his sisters there then immediately pulled Alex in for a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetheart". Dean said.

"I forgive you Dean". Alex said.

"You do?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes i do, i know that you guys are just trying to look out for me because it's your job" Alex said.

Dean kissed the top of her head, Jordan saw that it was time for her match so she fist bumped her brothers and kissed Alex's head then headed out to the ring.

Ring

"This is a fatal four way match and it's for the divas' championship!" Lillian announced.

Jordan's music hits and she comes out with the championship she then slides under the ring and does her poses on the ropes still holding the belt.

"Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio she is the Divas champion, Jordan!" Lillian announced.

Brie Bella's music hits as she comes out without her sister, then Naomi, and finally Charlotte.

"And her opponents first from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella, from Orlando, Florida, Naomi, And from The Queen City, Charlotte". Lillian finished announcing.

The four girls were in separate corners waiting for the bell to ring, Jordan knew that all the girls would be gunning for her just then the ref rang the bell and the match went underway.

(Skips time)

Jordan was right all the girls had went for her first so while she was down holding her ribs and rubbing the back of her head while in the ring Charlotte had the figure eight on Brie but before she could tap Naomi had kicked Charlotte in the back with her left knee, Naomi then began her attack on Charlotte while Brie rolled out the ring landing on the floor near Jordan. Jordan had saw an opportunity to get in the ring but her ribs were killing her but she sucked it up and got back in the ring beginning her attack on the two women she knew she had to get Charlotte out because that figure eight would make her tap so she got rid of her then turned to see Naomi, she and Naomi were always on good terms so they quickly shook hands then fought. Jordan had delivered a hard closeline to Naomi knocking her down she then got set up for a superman punch but Brie stopped her she then did it to Brie knocking her off the apron, she turned to see Charlotte handing towards her with a spear but she dodged making her fly out the ring hitting Brie. When Jordan turned around she was about to get hit with the rear view but she was able to dodge then kicked Naomi in the stomach and did dirty deeds winning the match and retaining her title.

"Here is your winner and still Divas Champion Jordan!" Lillian said.

Jordan held her title up then when she looked towards the ramp she saw her siblings run down followed by Roman, Alex was the first to hug her sister followed by Seth then Dean. Dean then held his sister's arm up then Seth and Roman had picked her up holding her on their shoulders while Dean stood beside his youngest sibling.

Before they could leave the ring The authority's music hit and all the members came out, Dean knew this was about to get bad so he took a hold of Alex and got her out the ring with Jordan in tow leaving Seth and Roman in the ring.

"Well congratulations Jordan you once again retained your championship but moving past you, Seth since you have betrayed the authority you will have severe consequences like instead of this being a tag team match it will be a 3 on 1 handicap match and everyone down there for you is banned from ringside". Triple H said.

Seth looked over toward his siblings with a shocked expression and didn't know what to do till Jordan went and got a mic.

"Hunter if you want want us gone why don't you come make us, you won't because apparently you left your big boy pants that held you balls in them back in Connecticut that or your bitch ass wife never gave them back". Jordan said.

Everyone in the arena started laughing as did Dean, Seth, Roman, and Alex, while up on the ramp Triple H did not look pleased but on the other hand Randy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing while Kane cleared his throat to keep from laughing and Big Show did the same.

"You know Jordan i had quite enough out of you-" Triple H started.

"Yeah well we all had enough out of you". Jordan said.

Randy then took the mic from Hunter and glared at the champ.

"You know Jordan if you don't stop running your mouth me and the boys will have no problem showing your little brother what real pain is and what it feels like". Randy smirked.

Everyone's face fell as Randy said that, all the color drained from Dean and Jordan's face because they didn't want no harm to come to their little brother. Alex then held her head down feeling guilty because she thinks it's her fault that she told the authority that Seth is their brother she went into Dean's side hugging his waist hiding her face in his shirt while he held her protectively and Jordan placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"That's right everyone, Seth is the little brother of Dean and Jordan". Randy said revealing the secret.

Dean and Jordan got in protective mode because they started to mess with their brother and they weren't gonna let them off so easy so just as the authority members came down to the ring just as Jordan and Roman got in the ring with Seth leaving Dean to watch his youngest sibling, he took her back to his locker room so he can prepare for his match as well as get his sister out of harm's way.

While in the ring Randy, Kane, and Big Show were in the ring a few feet away from Seth, Jordan, and Roman, just then there was a fight between the six people and Seth tried to keep the authority members off his sister while Jordan tried to keep everyone else off her brother but Kane had pushed her out of the ring and she landed so hard she hit her shoulder hard possibly dislocating it, when Seth saw his sister go down he immediately went after Kane then turned his attention to his injured sister.

"Jo, Jo are you alright?" Seth asked panicked.

"It's my s-shoulder". Jordan hissed in pain.

Dean was running down the ramp going over to his sister helping her up with Seth's help taking her back to the trainer's room.

"Dean where's Al?" Jordan asked.

"I left her with Jimmy and Jey, she's safe". Dean said.

"Jo why did you let Kane throw you like that?" Seth asked.

"I...had...to...protect you". Jordan said in pain.

They helped Jo to the trainer's room then while she was being checked out Dean went to get his youngest sibling from Jimmy and Jey so he went to their locker room and knocked on the door then after a minute Jimmy opened it.

"Hey Dean". Jimmy greeted him.

"Hey Jimmy". Dean said.

"How's Jo?" Jimmy asked.

"She messed up her shoulder she's being checked out now". Dean said.

Alex then dashed out the door crashing into her brother's legs clutching to them for dear life while sobbing, Dean then tanked Jimmy and Jey for keeping his sister he then began to soothe her before taking her to their siblings.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright shh sweetheart shh everything's alright". Dean soothed her.

"W-where's J-Jordi?" Alex cried.

"She's getting checked out by the doctor now". Dean replied.

"I'm sorry Dean, i'm so so sorry". Alex cried clutching his shirt.

"Sweetheart what are you sorry for?" Dean asked.

"I told them that Seth is our brother when no one is suppose to know but us". Alex sniffed.

"Come here Al". Dean said gently taking her hand.

He then sat down on a chair near by then sat her down on his lap then looking her in the eye.

"Al you had nothing to do with that, it was an accident alright you didn't mean to tell them. I know that no one was suppose to know that Seth was our brother yet but you were scared and it came out by accident that doesn't make it your fault". Dean said.

Alex then let what her brother said to her sink in then she felt him wipe the tears off her face and she laid her head on his shoulder until she completely calmed down then once she was calm Dean took her to see their siblings who were still in the trainer's room, when they got there they saw Seth and Roman standing outside of the room getting Dean curious about what's going on.

"Hey what's going on". Dean said.

"They are going to try and put Jo's shoulder back in place". Seth answered.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Alex asked scared.

Seth looked down at his scared and terrified little sister then bent down to her level putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Jo will be just fine sweetheart i promise". Seth said.

Dean got word it's time for his match against Kevin Owens and he was conflicted on what to do, he didn't want to leave his injured sister but he didn't wanna miss his chance to get the Intercontinental championship.

"Go man we'll be fine here go get that title". Roman said.

"Roman's right go we'll be fine and Al will be fine go kick ass". Seth said.

"I'll be back the second the match is over". Dean said.

"We'll be here". Seth said.

"Al i want you to listen to Seth and Roman alright". Dean said.

"Ok Dean". Alex said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return then he fist bumped Roman and Seth then went out for his match.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian announced.

Dean's music hits and he comes out in his crazy attitude then hops in the ring.

"Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Dean Ambrose". Lillian announced.

He got in the ring post and did his poses then got off just as Kevin Owens music hits and he comes out in a non caring attitude.

"And from Marieville, Quebec, Canada he is the Intercontinental champion Kevin Owens". Lillian announced.

Owens then got in the ring and handed the title over to the ref, he kept the two men apart so the bell could ring and the match went underway.

(Skips time)

Owens had Dean on top his shoulders then suplexed him from the top ring turnbuckle then tries to go for the pin but Dean kicks out getting Owens mad, Owens knew how to tick Dean off so he started to trash talk about his siblings. That set Dean off very bad so he began his attack then just as he was pushed back into the rope he caught himself and he was going to go for dirty deeds but Owens had reversed it and then attempted a pop up power bomb but Dean was able to counter by hopping over his shoulders then kicked Owens in the stomach and performed a dirty deeds.

1

2

3

The bell rung and Dean has won the Intercontinental championship.

"Here is your winner and NEW Intercontinental champion, Dean Ambrose". Lillian announced.

Dean hopped out the ring and hugged a few people in the crowd and he was given the title he then quickly went backstage where he was greeted by Roman and two of his siblings clapping then he felt Alex crash into his legs so with one arm he picked her up.

"Congratulations Dean i knew you could do it". Alex said.

"Thanks sweetheart". Dean said.

He then walked over to Roman and his younger brother.

"Congrats man we knew you had it in you". Roman said.

"Yeah you did great man". Seth said.

Before he could speak the trainer's door was opened and Jordan came out with her arm in a sling and she was holding her title with her good hand then she saw her siblings and Roman, when she saw Dean she was surprised that he had won his match.

"Nice going bro you did it, i knew you could do it". Jordan said.

"Thanks Jo, how's your shoulder". Dean said.

"I gotta see the doc tomorrow". Jordan said.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked concerned.

"The pain's a bitch but nothing i can't handle but i wanna see if it can be put back into place". Jordan said.

"Well let's get out of here i'm beat". Dean said.

By this time Alex had fell asleep against Dean's shoulder so Seth got his and Dean's bags while Roman carried his and Jordan's stuff, they headed back to the hotel for the night once there Roman helped carry the bags to the siblings room then went back to his own. Jordan quickly changed then took some pain meds for her shoulder, Dean checked his sister's injured shoulder.

"Damn Jo how hard did you fall?" Dean asked.

"Hard enough that it did this". Jo said.

"Jo you shouldn't have done that". Seth said.

"Seth in case you haven't noticed by now but your our little brother, your family it's mine and Dean's job to look out and protect you and Alex. I wasn't gonna sit by and let my best friend and little brother get crushed by three assholes". Jordan said.

"But you hurt because of me". Seth said.

"Like i haven't been hurt before i'll get over it but i wasn't gonna stand by and see you get hurt, i don't let it happen to Alex and i won't let it happen to you". Jordan said.

"Seth if you like it or not it's our job to look out for you and protect you just like we do with Al, you may be a huge pain in the ass sometimes but you're our pain in the ass little brother and i wouldn't have it any other way". Dean said.

"You actually mean that?" Seth asked.

"Well yeah i'm your older brother so it's my job to look out and protect you". Dean said.

"And i'm your older sister it's my job to watch out and protect you too". Jordan said.

Seth was speechless for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, Jordan then got up and hugged her little brother and Dean got up to hug his brother and sister.

"Were family Seth and no matter what we'll always watch out and protect you no matter what". Jordan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that Dean has won the Intercontinental championship he has to watch out big time for his younger siblings since Owens could use them as a message and he'll be damned if he lets anyone hurt his siblings so far it's driving Jordan and Seth nuts.

"Dean you have got to calm yourself down man alright me and Seth will be just fine on our own alright". Jordan said.

"Jordan's right man you winning a title has nothing to do with us". Seth said.

"Seth you been in this business just as long as we have these guys will do anything if they lose a title you should know that by now". Dean told his brother.

"What are we gonna do about Al? She can't be by herself". Seth asked.

"We'll leave her with either Roman, Jimmy and Jey, Naomi and Tamina". Jordan said.

"You guys don't think he'll get Al or hurt her?" Seth asked.

"We don't know so we're taking every precaution necessary". Dean said.

"That bastard won't get anywhere near her". Jordan said.

"It's not just Al i'm worried about, he could go at you guys". Dean said.

"Dean for the umpteenth time we will be fine, we are trained athletes we can handle whatever gets thrown at us". Jordan said.

"I don't want you guys hurt or injured because of me, i'm the oldest so i look out for you guys". Dean said.

"Dean were adults too we can handle ourselves our main objective is that we look out for Al that's all, the three of us can handle ourselves". Jordan said.

"Jo's right were not some little kids that need their big brother to help them all the time, our main focus should be Al". Seth said.

"Speaking of Al where is she?" Dean asked.

Just then flying down the hallway was Alex on her skateboard passing her siblings.

"Found her". Seth said.

"I told her to leave that in the car". Dean said.

"Oh come on Dean you know what it's like to be that age once". Jordan said.

They then heard a huge crash and they ran towards it and they seen Alex crash into some stuff but they were lucky she had her helmet and pads on.

"Al are you ok?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine". Alex said.

"I told you to leave that stupid skateboard in the car". Dean said.

"I was bored". Alex said.

"At least you were wearing your pads and helmets". Jordan said.

"Al don't do that again because you could have seriously hurt yourself". Dean said.

"Sorry i got bored". Alex said.

"Don't do it again". Dean said.

"Don't be so hard on her Dean she's a kid and she got bored". Jordan said.

"That's not the point Jo the point is she could have gotten hurt". Dean said.

"I won't do it again i promise". Alex said.

"We should get ready for tonight guys". Seth said.

Jordan then took her sister to her locker room since she didn't want her to see Dean or Seth change.

"I really am sorry Jordan i was bored and wanted to do something fun". Alex said.

"Al i know that you are bored but i agree with Dean you shouldn't have done that you could have gotten really hurt honey don't do it again". Jordan said.

"I won't". Alex said.

"Good". Jordan said.

While Jordan was preparing for her match something had came to Alex's mind.

"Jo?" Alex asked.

"What is it sweetie". Jordan said.

"Can i come to ringside for your match tonight?" Alex asked.

Jordan was conflicted about this because she wanted her sister safe and away from the ring but she knew sooner or later Alex wouldn't stay backstage much longer and one time couldn't hurt her but if something happen to her she would get an earful from Dean.

"Alright but just this once and we don't tell Dean or Seth". Jordan said.

"Alright". Alex said.

"But there will be a few rules". Jordan said.

"Like what". Alex said.

"For starters you have to stay at the announce table at all time, if something gets out of hand you run back to Dean as fast as you can, and most of all don't for any reason get in the ring i don't care if i'm in the ring getting beat real bad you do not get in the ring. If anything happens to you Dean will kick my ass". Jordan said.

"I understand Jo". Alex said.

"Let's go before we get caught". Jordan said.

"Ok". Alex said.

When the sisters left the locker room they didn't know they were bring watched by Kevin Owens so after they left he left so he can set his plan in motion. Dean and Seth are wondering where Jordan is with Alex.

"Where the hell are they, Jordan's match is soon she should have been back here with Al by now". Dean said.

"She's probably on her way here now". Seth said.

"I hope she is". Dean said.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall". Lillian said.

Jordan's music hits as she comes out with Alex behind her following closely.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Alex from Cincinnati, Ohio she is the divas' champion Jordan". Lillian announced.

Just as her sister told her she went straight by the announce table and sat down, seeing the fans cheer being at ringside for the first time felt pretty good for the first time. Just then Brie Bella's music hit just as she came out alone.

"And her opponent from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella". Lillian announced.

Jordan was friends with almost all the divas so she was on good terms with the ones she was close with so she and Brie quickly shook hands then began their match.

(Skips time)

Jordan had Brie where she wanted her she had just hit the superman punch and just as she was about to set up for the spear she looked up at the ramp and expected to see someone from the authority but she didn't instead she saw Owens with a emotionless expression on his face she didn't let that bother her until she got kicked in the ribs by Brie and then just as Brie threw her across the ring she came back and hit Brie with a spear pinning her winning the match.

"The winner of this match the divas champion Jordan". Lillian announced.

Brie then rolled out the ring and went back to the locker room area while Jordan was still in the ring and Owens stepped through the ropes across from Jordan then caught her with a surprise attack throwing her outside the ring into the barricade hitting her bad shoulder that wasn't looked at yet then he rolled out stalking her just as he went for an attack she dodged missing it as he hit the barricade but Jordan didn't know that Owens then set his sights to her youngest sibling and she got pissed so just as he was about to move toward Alex, Jordan had jumped him from behind but he was able to knock her off of him making her hit her head on the pole hard then he power bombed her through the announce table destroying it.

Alex looked in fear at what just happened to her sister then she felt more fear and panic just as Owens set his sights on her as his new target she started to back away slowly but she felt better when she heard Dean's music hit as he came storming out with Seth in tow. Dean was pissed no doubt first Owens attacks his twin and power bombs her through a table then tries to go after his youngest sibling oh he was pissed, he began his attack on Owens throwing him everywhere from the barricades to the ring post then went under the ring to grab something. He found a kendo stick and started to beat the holy hell out of Owens till the stick broke he then took a chair that was beside the announce table and started to beat Owens with it until it broke. Seth helped his older sister up while keeping a scared and terrified Alex behind him, it's taking multiple refs to get Dean off of Owens then he goes for a mic.

"Owens you just made the biggest mistake of your life by going after my sisters and i'm going to make one thing perfectly clear to you. If you ever come around either one of them again i will make your life here a living hell". Dean warned.

Dean then dropped the mic and went to help carry his injured sister back to the trainer's room when he looked down at his youngest sibling he saw that she was scared and shaking, he didn't want her to see that and more importantly he wanted to know why she was at ring side to begin with. Seth was able to keep his older sister steady while Dean stayed with Alex, once in the trainer's room Dean sat down with Alex on his lap curled up in a little ball with Seth next to him while Jordan was getting looked over. When the doctor put a little pressure on her shoulder she hissed in pain.

"I think your shoulder got more damaged from the attack". The doctor said.

"My head is killing me i swear it's like someone is drilling at my brain". Jordan said.

"You hit your head pretty hard so you might have a concussion and you also have a cut where you hit your head so your gonna need staples". The doctor said.

"Oh joy". Jordan said sarcastically.

Alex buried her face in Dean's shoulder not wanting to see that, the doctors then numbed the area and began putting staples in and every time there was a click noise Alex flinched once they were finished they looked over Jordan's shoulder.

"Alright were going to look at your shoulder now". The doctor said.

When the doctor touched it she hissed in pain and when he looked at it it was surely dislocated so he had to put it back into place.

"Alright your shoulder got dislocated so we have to put it back in place it will hurt get ready alright". The doctor said.

Jordan was ready this wasn't the first dislocation she got so she knew the pain that came with it so when the doctor put her shoulder back in place the pain was a bitch and she let out a small scream then the doctor gave her some pain meds.

"Now what you need to do is ice your shoulder for 20-30 minutes every day, take some painkillers if the pain is bad and i wouldn't wrestle for at least a couple weeks". The doctor said.

"A couple weeks? Doc i'm holding a title i need to fight". Jordan said.

"Jo listen to him if you don't you're gonna injury it again". Seth said.

"Alright i won't fight for a couple weeks". Jordan said.

The siblings then left, Alex stayed glued to her eldest brother the whole time and something was still bugging Dean.

"Al why were you at ringside when i told you, you couldn't be there". Dean asked.

"Dean-" Jordan started but got cut off.

"No Jo i told her i didn't want her at ringside". Dean said.

"Dean i told her she could come with me". Jordan said.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"I told her she could come with me just this once". Jordan said.

"Jo why the hell would you say she could go, who knows what the hell could have happen to her!". Dean yelled.

Alex didn't like it when Dean yelled it freaked her out so when he started to yell she went to Seth and wrapped herself around his leg burying her face into his wrestling pants. Seth then felt arms wrap around him as he saw his little sister still scared out of her mind so her rubbed her head trying to calm her but first he needed Dean to shut up so he can talk.

"Dean you know damn well i wouldn't let anything happen to her". Jordan argued back.

"Jo you were powerbombed through a damn table tonight and she was almost Owens next target". Dean said.

"Would the both of you shut the hell up?!" Seth yelled.

Dean and Jordan stared at their younger brother with a shocked look while he glared at the both of them.

"Look Dean i see your point in this Alex shouldn't have been at ringside alright but yelling and screaming isn't helping any matters and it's not doing you or any of us any favors. She wasn't hurt so you don't need to be angry". Seth said.

Dean put his head down because he knows it's the truth then Seth turned toward his older sister.

"Jordan i know you wanted to let Alex have a little fun and excitement but next time when you wanna take her to ring side talk to Dean and I first. When you didn't bring Al to us we thought something had happened to one of you and it almost happened to her. She's scared enough by what happened out there and the two of you are scaring her more by screaming and yelling at each other so stop the scream for five minutes and think about Alex". Seth said.

"I'm sorry i guess i got a little out of hand and a little heated". Dean said.

"Little is not a word i would describe for how you acted". Jordan said.

The older siblings turned their attention to Alex who still had Seth's leg in a death grip.

"Al it's alright sweetheart it's ok we're right here, we won't let anything happen to you". Dean said gently.

"I was scared that he would actually come at me and hurt me". Alex whimpered.

Dean then bent down and picked up his youngest sibling holding tightly as she buried her face into his neck.

"It's alright sweetie we won't let nobody hurt you or get near you while we're around". Jordan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that". A voice said.

The siblings turned around to see Randy and the other Authority members, Dean held his youngest sibling a little tighter while Jordan and Seth took a protective stand in front of Dean to protect their sister.

"Well isn't this a nice little family picture". Randy said.

"What do you want Randy?" Seth asked.

"I can't drop by to see how my best bud is doing". Randy replied.

"We are NOT best buds". Seth said sharply.

"That's right i forgot you turned on us for your real family". Randy said.

"I never knew you be such a softie Seth". Kane said.

Dean was getting pissed because Alex had felt his body tense up the whole time.

"Back off". Dean growled.

"Aw look at that it's big brother Dean to save the day as always". Randy mocked.

Dean then set his sister down beside him and Seth taking a protective stance in front of her.

"Orton i'm already in a bad mood i suggest you not piss me off even more". Dean said.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Randy asked.

"I can take you on. Tonight". Dean said.

"Dean". Seth and Jordan said.

Alex just hugged Dean's leg tighter burying her face in his pants while he just put his hand on top her head petting her hair.

"See you out there Ambrose". Randy said.

When the authority members left Jordan and Seth turned to their brother who swiftly picked Alex up who was still shaking.

"Dean what the hell is wrong with you challenging Randy like that". Jordan said.

"I told you once Jo i'm the oldest so it's my job to look out for you guys i don't care what i have to do, if it's a match or not i look out for you guys". Dean said.

"You didn't have to do that Dean i can handle it". Seth said.

"I know Seth but your my little brother i look out for you". Dean said.

Dean rubbed Alex's back soothingly as she calmed down.

"You alright sweetheart". Dean asked.

Alex nodded but he knew she was still scared they all did.

"Al it's alright honey nobody won't hurt you". Jordan said.

"But you got hurt". Alex said.

"I'm fine sweetie it's nothing i can't handle". Jordan said.

"Nobody is gonna hurt you sweetheart you have our word". Seth said.

Alex then took a few deep breaths calming herself down then when Seth took her in the room to sit down Dean took a hold of his sister's elbow.

"Dean what the hell". Jordan said.

"Jo what you did tonight was totally uncalled for, Alex shouldn't have been anywhere near that ring and you know it and you didn't even talk to me or Seth about it". Dean said.

"Dean she's a kid alright she was bound to go out sooner or later and it was one time". Jordan argued back.

"That's not the damn point Jo the point is i said she couldn't go out and you went behind my back and did it anyway not to mention you didn't even talk it over with me". Dean said.

"You're acting like she got hurt out there Dean she didn't so calm yourself down". Jordan said.

"No but she did become a target now". Dean said.

"Dean we won't let nothing happen to her alright and your right what i did tonight was out of line i brought her out when you said not to but she's a kid she wanted to be up close to see her sister in action and i should have talked to you about it before i did it so i'm sorry". Jordan said.

"Jo when i saw you go through that table and Owens was about to go after Alex i wasn't thinking right my only thoughts were to getting you and Alex out of there and somewhere safe. I couldn't bare to see you or Alex hurt because of me". Dean said.

"Dean it's alright to be afraid and scared you don't have to hide it from us, when i saw Owens about to go at Alex i tried and tried to get up but i couldn't i admit i was scared that she could have gotten hurt but the second i heard your music and you came down with Seth i knew she be alright with you". Jordan said.

"Jo if you ever do that again i'll kick your ass myself". Dean said.

"I get it and again i'm sorry Dean, i should have just brought Alex to you and Seth but i went behind your back and brought her out i'm sorry". Jordan said.

Dean hugged his twin and she hugged him back.

"Just don't let it happen again". Dean said.

"You got it". Jordan said.

Roman then came up to the siblings.

"You challenged Randy tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"What'd you do that for?" Roman asked.

"I had to look out for my brother". Dean said.

"You want me for back up?" Roman asked.

Seth then emerged from the room leaving Alex behind so they can go over the game plan for the match.

"What's going on". Seth said.

"Were going over the game plan for the match tonight". Dean said.

"I'm gonna be there that should have been my match anyway this is my fight Dean not yours, not Jordan's, not Roman's but my fight". Seth said.

"Seth this isn't just your fight anymore it's ours, when they messed with you they messed with us". Jordan said.

Seth had a small smile on his face because his siblings were sticking up for him, something that never happened before ever and now that it's happened he couldn't be happier.

"I'm coming out with you guys". Jordan said.

"No your not". Dean said.

"Dean you can't tell me what to do i'm an adult and if i say i'm coming out then dammit i'm coming out". Jordan said.

"Not when you're hurt Jo plus somebody has to watch Alex". Dean said.

"We can leave her with Jimmy and Jey or one of the girls but i'm coming out with you guys if you like it or not". Jordan said.

"No your not Jo". Dean said.

"Said the guy who wrestled when his entire shoulder was wrapped". Jordan said.

"She has a point". Seth said.

Dean knew he would lose this battle but he didn't want to see his twin injured more than what she already is.

"Fine". Dean sighed.

"I knew i can make you change your mind". Jordan smirked.

"I'll get Al, so we can go out". Seth said.

"It's time we bring justice back to the WWE". Dean said.

Jordan and Roman were stunned at what Dean said and they knew where he was heading with this.

"Do you mean, we're reforming The Shield?" Jordan asked.

"If you guys want". Dean said.

Seth came out with Alex beside him.

"So what's going on". Seth said.

"Were reforming The Shield". Jordan said.

"What?" Seth asked shocked.

"Like i said if you guys want". Dean said.

"I'm down". Roman said.

"I'm in". Jordan said.

"With you all the way bro". Seth said.

Dean smirked and said, "The Shield is back".

Ring

"This match is set for one fall". Lillian announced.

Randy's music hit as he came out with Kane and Big Show

"Introducing first being accompanied by Kane and The Big Show, from Saint Louis, Missouri he is the apex predator Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

Randy got in and did his pose on the ropes then just as he hops down music blares through the speakers that haven't played in a while.

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

Shield.

Instead of coming down from the ramp they are coming down from the audience dressed in their old ring gear while they're smirking and Dean has a mic.

"Hey Randy i forgot to tell you as well as the others that The Shield is back! We're back stronger than ever". Dean said.

Dean then passed the mic off to Seth.

"You see Randy now that we're back stronger than ever nothing can break us apart for anything. You won't ever mess with me, my brothers or my sisters ever again". Seth said.

The then walked down hopping the barricade like old time they then surrounded the ring, Kane and Big Show get in the ring with Randy just then as the four hopped on the ring Triple H and Stephanie came out.

"Alright that's enough out of all of you". Triple H said.

Jordan then went for a mic.

"Or what? What exactly are you gonna do Mr COO? Wait i know you're gonna give your big boy pants to someone else because clearly you or your bitch wife ain't gonna do nothing but stand up at the ramp like scared little bitches and let other people do your dirty work. Am i right". Jordan said.

"Jordan should i remind you that i am your boss". Stephanie said.

"And your point is what? You're not the first boss I've had". Jordan said.

"Jordan if i were you i'd watch what you would say". Triple H said.

"Oh we're going back to this now, blah blah blah heard it before". Jordan said.

"Jordan i actually have a question for you. How's your sister Alex doing". Stephanie said.

When Dean, Seth, and Jordan heard that the color drained in their faces, their hearts dropped into their stomachs, did something happen to Alex? Is she still safe with Jimmy and Jey? Many things roamed in their minds about their sister but Seth picked a mic up and glared at Triple H and Stephanie.

"If either of you or one of these assholes do anything to my sister so help me god i will end all of you". Seth said with venom laced in his voice.

Stephanie then called to the back confusing everyone till The Ascension and Kevin Owens brought out the beaten up and battered Usos and carried a struggling Alex who fought out of Owens grip but failed. The three siblings looked in a panic to see Alex in the hold of the authority that look then turned to a pissed off look just then Jordan went for a mic.

"I'm only going to say this once, let go of my sister right now because if i come up that ramp i won't show any of you mercy". Jordan said.

"You want her, come get her". Stephanie said.

That's all it took for Jordan to run up the ramp while in the ring a brawl erupted between Dean, Seth and Roman with Randy, Kane, and Big Show. Jordan was glaring at everyone up at the ramp, she set her sights on Owens who held her sister she went to him first but got pulled back by Stephanie who then slapped her across the face.

When Dean saw his twin get slapped he knew he had to go help her because now all hell will break loose, when Jordan felt her cheek sting a little she looked away for a second then threw one hell of a punch across Stephanie's face then completely lost it by the time Dean got to the top of the ramp The Ascension and Owens have bailed, Jimmy and Jey tried to get up from their attack and Alex was cowering in fear from everything that was going on. Jordan threw Stephanie from the top of the ramp down to the ring and once she got to the bottom of the ring she went under it grabbing a kendo stick then started to beat the holy hell outta Stephanie with it just then as she was about to go for another swing Seth grabbed the stick and looked into her eyes.

"Jo it's ok calm down". Seth said.

Jordan then snapped back into reality of what happened, she looked down and saw Stephanie was hurt very badly and was bloody, Dean then came down with Alex in his arms.

"Jo it's alright now ok Alex is safe, everything's fine". Dean said gently.

Dean knew when his sister snapped like that it took her a while before going back to normal just then a stretcher came down for Stephanie along with Triple H in tow, he was then glaring at the four people then just as he was about to go at Jordan, Seth had grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back.

"Don't even think about it". Seth growled.

Triple H glared at Jordan. "You'll pay for this Jordan you mark my words you'll pay for this".

Seth then threw his arm around his older sister just as they were going backstage, when they got back there they expected most people to boo them or be mad at them but they weren't they were impressed with what they did. Jordan still showed no kind of emotion on her face for what she did, when she snapped like that it took her a while before getting back to herself. Dean gave a small sad glance toward his twin because that happened all the time when they were kids and she snapped but he would always be at her side so when they got to his locker room he gave Alex to Seth while he got Jordan to come out of her state.

"Jordan, Jo look at me look at my eyes sis". Dean said.

Jordan looked at him and she started to control her breathing and started to come back to reality.

"D-Dean?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah it's me Jo everything's alright". Dean said.

"I don't remember what happened". Jordan whispered.

"You snapped and lost it". Dean said.

"Alex! Where is she? Is she ok?" Jordan then remembered.

"Jo, Jo calm down alright. Al's fine ok she's in the room with Seth now, she's safe". Dean said.

She then looked down at her knuckles to see how red, bloody, and bruised they were.

"You sure did give Stephanie one hell of an ass kicking tonight sis". Dean said.

"Am i a bad sister Dean?" Jordan asked.

"What? What the hell kind of question is that". Dean said.

"I couldn't save Alex tonight, i almost let her get hurt once. Does that make me a bad sister? It's my job to watch out for her and protect her and i couldn't". Jordan said.

Jordan never cried in her life but when tears started to pool her eyes Dean brought her in his arms hugging her tightly then kissed her head.

"You are not a bad sister Jo, you do watch and protect Alex you do the same thing with Seth. And what happened tonight wasn't your fault Jo i shouldn't have gotten on you earlier for bringing Alex to the ring. But listen Jo what happened tonight wasn't your fault". Dean said.

"How bad was Stephanie?" Jordan asked.

"She had to be carried out". Dean replied.

"I don't know what happened Dean i was trying to get Al then when she grabbed me and slapped me i just lost it". Jordan said.

"I know Jo I know". Dean said.

The twins then went in the locker room to see Seth holding a sleeping Alex in his arms as he was rocking her gently he signed for them to be quiet and pointed his head down to Alex so they quietly grabbed their stuff and headed out. They put the stuff in the trunk then Jordan got in the driver seat, Dean sat in the passenger seat getting on his phone, Seth sat in the back with his sleeping sister, the whole drive was silent except the snoring from Alex. Once they got to the hotel they grabbed their bags and headed to their room Jordan quickly helped Alex change for bed then tucked her in the bed then she got ready for bed followed by Dean and Seth, Jordan got a beer from the fridge and went on the patio followed by Dean and Seth.

"I figured you guys would follow me". Jordan said.

"Jo what happened tonight wasn't your fault why don't you see or realize that yet". Dean said.

"I put Alex in harm's way tonight and i couldn't save her". Jordan said.

"Jo you made one stupid mistake tonight you won't make it again. When Al got grabbed it didn't matter who saved her Jo as long as she safe that's all that matters, if it was me, you, Dean, as long as she's safe and with us that's all that matters". Seth said.

"He's right Jo, your not a bad sister either you do what you have to do to protect Alex as well as Seth just like i have to do what i do to protect all of you". Dean said.

"I thought you both would still be pissed at me for what i did if not hate me". Jordan whispered.

"We were pissed but we got over it and we could never hate you, one mistake happened that doesn't mean we hate you". Dean said.

"We love you Jordan no matter how much we fight, we agree or disagree, no matter what we love you were family and it'll always stay that way". Seth said.

Jordan then got up and hugged both her brothers then went in the room gently climbing in next to her sister pulling her close then kissing her head, Jordan went to sleep that night with her sister by her side and nobody can ever take that away. Dean and Seth quietly went back in the room to see their sisters fast asleep curled up next to each other so they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan was the first to awake the next morning she noticed all of her siblings were still fast asleep so she got up grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower, by the time she was finished her siblings were just waking up.

"Hey guys". Jordan said.

"Morning". They said.

Jordan still felt guilty about the previous night so once she was finished she went onto the balcony for some air.

"Is Jordan ok?" Alex asked.

"She still might be upset about last night". Seth answered.

"I'll go talk to her". Dean said.

"I'll come too". Seth said.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"Just get dressed we shouldn't be too long". Dean said.

"Alright". Alex said.

Once the youngest Ambrose sibling had went to the bathroom the two brothers had went to go check on their other sister who sat on one of the chairs looking at the morning view.

"I want to be alone guys". Jordan said.

"Jo you have to stop blaming yourself from last night, what happened was an accident alright besides we got there in time before anything could even happen". Dean said.

"Dean you didn't see Alex's face when Owens was going for her, i tried to help her but i couldn't get up". Jordan said.

"Jordan he's right stop blaming yourself for what happened, we got there before something could happen. We got to the both of you in time". Seth said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me doing that again because i'm leaving". Jordan said.

Alex was finished getting dressed and she saw that her siblings must have still been on the balcony talking so she decided to watch tv while waiting on them.

"What the hell do you mean your leaving?" Dean asked.

"I'm going back home, you guys don't need me". Jordan said.

"Jo you know damn well that's not true, and in case you have forgotten when mom went to jail custody of Alex went to the both of us so i'm gonna need your help with Al". Dean said.

"You got Seth to help you now i just need a break from it Dean, i need a break from everything". Jordan said.

Both brothers looked hurt when she said the last part. "Does that mean you need a break from us? Your family? Seth asked.

"No i didn't mean it like that Seth, i just need a break from wrestling for a little bit besides i'm still injured so i figured i can take a small break for a few weeks". Jordan said.

"What are you gonna say to Alex when she asks you where you're gonna be?" Dean asked.

"I'll think of something i always do". Jordan said.

"Jo please reconsider this besides you're a champion you can't leave now". Seth said.

"I'll forfeit it tonight". Jordan said.

"Jordan this isn't like you come on please snap out of this funk, if not for us but for Alex". Dean said.

"My mind's made up after the show tonight i'm going home". Jordan said.

She then had gotten up to go back inside leaving her two brothers outside.

"Aren't we gonna go after her and change her mind?" Seth asked.

"Once her mind is made up there is no changing it believe me i tried". Dean said.

"You know Alex isn't gonna take this very well right". Seth said.

"I know but if Jordan said she needs a break she needs it, i don't even remember the last time she had time to herself without me or Alex around". Dean said.

Jordan went back in the room to see her sister watching tv, she had a sad smile because she didn't want to leave her sister but because of what happened the night before she needed to be by herself for a bit.

"Hey Jo". Alex said.

"Hey honey". Jordan said.

When Dean and Seth had came back in the room they had to get their stuff and head out to the arena before they're late, the whole time none of them had told Alex about Jordan leaving that night after the show. Once at the arena the siblings headed inside they went to their locker room to put their stuff down then went to catering for lunch the whole time Jordan had stayed quiet not saying a word to her siblings it was starting to worry Alex. Once Jordan went to get her lunch Alex then faced her two brothers.

"Is Jordan ok? She looks upset". Alex said.

"She could still be upset from last night sweetheart". Seth said.

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Why would you say that, it wasn't your fault". Dean said.

"Because i asked Jo to bring me out even after you guys said no then when Kevin power bombed her through the table and came for me". Alex explained.

"Al what happened last night wasn't your fault or Jordan's, he only did that to get to me because i took the title from him". Dean explained.

Seth then took his younger sister and pulled her aside for a minute.

"Al i can promise you what happened last night wasn't your fault. When i did what i did to Dean, Jo, and Roman i admit i did that it was my fault but i only did that to protect you guys". Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The authority blackmailed me they said that if i joined them they'd leave all of you alone but if i didn't they'd do anything to get at us even if that meant using you so i did what i had to do". Seth said.

"I don't really think that was your fault because they blackmailed you". Alex said.

"I was the one to break us up so it was my fault, but last night that wasn't your fault or Jo's fault. Jordan just feels guilty about what had happened and she's blaming herself". Seth said.

"Did you ever blame yourself for what happened?" Alex asked.

"In a way i did because i had broken up our friendship and that something i never wanted to happen, ever since i found out that you guys were my family i always tried to make it up to you". Seth said.

"And you have made it up to us". Dean said going to them.

"Skipping past all that let's find a way to help Jordan before she leaves". Seth said.

"Seth". Dean hissed slapping him.

"S-she's leaving?" Alex asked.

Alex then hopped off Seth's lap and went to her sister. "Nice going jackass she wasn't suppose to know". Dean snapped.

"It slipped out alright it was an accident". Seth said.

"I just hope Jo can fix it". Dean said.

Jordan was sitting down nit picking at her food when Alex had went up to her with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Al, what's wrong honey?" Jordan asked.

"Your leaving?" Alex asked.

"Who told you that?" Jordan asked.

"Seth said that you're leaving, are you?" Alex replied.

"It's not forever Al it's just for a couple of days that's all". Jordan said.

"But why". Alex replied as the tears started falling down her cheeks.

Jordan took a napkin and wiped her sister's face. "Al it's nothing bad i just need a couple days to pull myself back together. It's nothing you, Dean or Seth did i'll be back i promise". She said.

"But i don't want you to go". Alex said.

"I know sweetie but everyone needs a break i'll be gone for a couple of days that's it". Jordan said.

"Don't go Jo please". Alex cried.

Jordan then pulled her sister into her arms and held onto her, after a couple of minutes Jordan pulled her sister back and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Al take a few deep breaths, in and out, in and out". Jordan instructed her sister.

Once the upset eleven year had her breath back she still was clinging to Jordan as if her life depended on it.

"Al i'm not gonna be gone forever it's gonna be for a couple days besides i can't wrestle while i'm hurt the doc won't let me". Jordan said.

"But Dean fought and his whole shoulder was taped". Alex said.

"Well Dean is Dean he doesn't care". Jordan said.

"Hey that's not true". Dean said coming in.

"I don't want you to go though". Alex said.

"I know honey but you'll have Dean, Seth, Roman, and everyone else". Jordan said.

"Ok". Alex said sadly.

Just then Triple H had stormed in as he glared over at Jordan he then stormed over to the siblings.

"And here i thought i was already having a bad day". Jordan said.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked.

"I thought i'd be the first to tell Jordan that she's defending her title tonight in a battle royal and all of you are banned from ringside". Triple H said.

"Nothing new oh how's your bitch wife after i kicked her ass last night". Jordan replied.

Just as Triple H tried to move towards Jordan that caused Dean and Seth to get up getting to move his way.

"Well since you two wanna get involved you two are going into a handicap match tonight against me, and Dean if Roman or Jordan get involved i'm stripping you of your Intercontinental championship. Seth same goes for you except you will never get another title match as long as i run this company". Triple H said.

Alex then glared at the COO and spoke up. "Hey blondie". Alex snapped.

Triple H then looked down at the young girl as she had a glare on her face that resembled Dean's.

"What do you want you little pint size brat". Triple H said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size". Alex said.

"And what are you gonna do about it if i don't?" Hunter replied back.

Alex smirked as she had an idea come to her mind. "That's why i thought". Hunter said.

The older man then left the room just as Alex's smirk grew bigger.

"I know that look what are you up too Lex". Dean said.

"I think it's time for a little payback". Alex said.

The siblings had left catering to go back to the shared locker room and once there Alex went for her bag searching through it by this time Roman had entered the room.

"Alex what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"I'm looking for something and...i found it". Alex said pulling the small bag.

"Do i wanna know what that is?" Jordan asked.

"It's itching powder whenever me and Dean have a prank war i keep this handy". Alex said.

"Let me guess you put that in Dean's boxers don't you". Jordan said.

"Sometimes with his shirts or pants sometimes his socks". Alex said.

"She's an evil genius" Dean said.

"But what are you gonna do with it?" Roman asked.

"i'm gonna put it in Triple H's wrestling trunks so that way he can embarrass himself during your match tonight plus it's payback for what he's having Jordan do and you guys, nobody picks on my brothers or sister but me and only me". Alex said.

That caused everyone to chuckle then Seth went with Alex since he always knew where Triple H's locker room was and when he be back.

"Alright Al come on we don't have long". Seth said.

"I'm coming". Alex said.

The two then made their way to Hunter's locker room and Seth looked at his watch they only had 2 and a half to 3 minutes.

"Alright go do what you have to do and hurry we don't have long". Seth said.

"I'm on it". Alex said.

She then ran inside and began scurrying around to find Triple H's trunks she then went inside his gym bag and began searching there, after a couple of moments she found them and then took the power pouring it inside so lightly then put everything back and went out to see Seth standing guard.

"It's done". Alex said.

"Good let's get out of here before we get caught". Seth said.

Lucky enough they didn't get caught but they knew that Triple H was in for a major surprise later, it was now time for Jordan to defend her title in the battle royal and she remembered that if anyone got involved on her behalf she'd be stripped of the title.

"Alright guys here i go". Jordan said.

"Good luck sis". Dean said.

"Be careful out there". Seth said.

"Were rooting for you". Roman said.

"Good luck Jordi". Alex said.

"Thanks guys". Jordan said.

Ring

"This is a Divas' battle royal and it is for the divas' championship". Lillian said.

Jordan's music hit and she came out. "Introducing first she is the divas' champion Jordan Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Once Jordan was in the ring some of the other divas had came out such as Nikki and Brie, Naomi, Paige, Emma, Summer, Tamina, Charlotte, and Becky. Jordan was good friends with all the women except Emma, Summer, and Charlotte so this would be in the spirit of competition once all of the other women had gotten in the ring the match had went underway.

(Skips time)

Half of the match had went by and so far Emma, Summer, Charlotte, and Naomi had been eliminated leaving Nikki, Brie, Paige, Tamina, Becky, and Jordan, with their backs turn Nikki and Brie then got eliminated by Paige and Becky the Tamina had threw them out and Jordan had snuck up on Tamina throwing her over winning the battle royal retaining her championship.

"Here is your winner and still divas' champion Jordan Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Just then once Jordan had gotten up Stephanie had came up from behind and jumped her, once Jordan knew what was happening she fought back immediately giving Stephanie a worse beating. She had kept punching the older woman over and over again till blood had begun gushing out of Stephanie's nose Jordan then picked her up and threw her in top right corner of the ring and hit her with a head butt to the midsection she then threw her back out in the middle of the ring and hit a superman punch then set up for a spear and finally hit a dirty deeds.

Once Stephanie was done and out Jordan had picked up her title and put her foot on Stephanie just as her music blared through the speakers just then Triple H's music had hit and he came out with a death glare on his face as he slowly made his way to the ring he got up on the apron once he had gotten in the ring Jordan wouldn't back down. By this time the doctor had went and got Stephanie out the ring as she slowly started to come to, once his wife was out of the ring Triple H had looked back over at Jordan just as he was about to make his move the cheering had gotten louder when Dean and Seth had run out sliding in under the ring standing by their sister, Jordan smirked at Hunter as he was outnumbered so she went for a mic.

"Well Hunter looked like your little battle royal backfired on you because i am still the divas' champion and in case you hadn't looked around there are three of us and only one of you so what are you gonna do?" Jordan spoke.

Randy's music then hit as he came out with a mic of his own. "Hey Jordan i think that you should stop fooling and playing everyone like for example you should stop lying to your brothers for one". Randy said.

"Lying to them about what exactly?" Jordan asked.

"Like telling them where you been going off to at night when they go to sleep". Randy said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Jordan said.

Randy smirked. "Oh really so then where were you just three nights ago? Because you sure as hell weren't with your brothers or that sister of yours".

"Jo what the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked.

"I think this should be played for everyone to see". Randy said.

Up on the tron a video had begun to play, it was from three nights ago and it showed that Jordan was in the bar drinking with Randy, then after that they had walked back to his hotel room both drunk off their ass.

Jordan had glared over at Randy because she knew that was edited while Seth and Dean looked hurt and pissed.

"Randy you and i both damn well know that you edited that video because one i never drink in a bar, if i want to drink i get my own stuff, two i would never in my life go back to your hotel room with you and do anything. Besides i was with my sister when that supposedly happened so try again". Jordan said.

"Well how about these pictures?" Randy asked.

Just then a few pictures showed up and they showed Jordan with Randy, in one they were hugging and in another they were kissing.

"Dude seriously? If these people think they're going to be fooled with your photo shopped picture then there just as crazy as you are". Jordan said.

"Well i want to issue a challenge to you Jordan if you say your good as you say you are prove it, i'll fight you next week on Raw". Randy said.

"Fine i accept your challenge". Jordan said.

She then dropped the mic and just then Randy and Triple H had jumped both her brothers so she got her title and once she had a clear view of Randy she hit him over the head with it knocking him down, she then turned to Triple H who went for his sledgehammer and hit Dean with it then moved onto Seth and it him in his midsection with it so she quickly acted and went to get a chair from under the ring and slide back under slamming it against his back making him drop to his knees. Since he was still in his business clothes she pulled him up by his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"Don't you ever try and do that to my brothers ever again". Jordan seethed.

She then threw him back down then went o help her brothers up as she helped them to the back getting them to the trainer's room to see if they'll still be able to compete or not.

"Jo tell me that Randy was lying about what he said, i mean you two never did anything right". Seth said.

"He was lying because i was with Al that night besides like i said i don't drink in bars i never had and do i look like i'm Randy's type? Hell no". Jordan said.

"So that video and those pictures he showed?" Dean asked.

"Photo shopped". Jordan said.

"Have you and Randy ever". Seth started.

"Hell no i wouldn't mess with Randy, drunk or not". Jordan said.

The three siblings had stayed quiet for a moment till Jordan spoke up. "Did you guys think i'd ever do that? Mess around with Randy?" She asked.

Both men had stayed quiet while Jordan chuckled dryly. "I can't believe that you would even think that so have fun with your match tonight i'm going to see Alex". She said.

"Jo wait let us explain". Dean said.

"Don't Dean i can't believe you out of all people would think that of me, i'm your sister. Your twin! And you thought i would mess with Randy of all people". Jordan said.

"Jordan wait let us explain please". Seth tried.

"Go screw yourselves". Jordan snapped.

Once Jordan was out of earshot Dean spoke up. "We're screwed".

"Ya think? Now she will leave without letting us explain". Seth said.

"So we go find her now and talk to her". Dean said.

"You honestly think it's gonna be that easy?" Seth asked.

"I know Jo better than anyone give her some time and space she'll calm down". Dean said.

"Do you ever think she'd mess with Randy?" Seth asked.

"I sure as hell would hope not". Dean said.

"I don't think she would". Seth said.

"Well let's hope she'll believe us". Dean said.

Jordan had finally made it to the locker room and saw that Roman was standing outside as if he was waiting for her.

"I saw what happened". Roman said.

"Good then you should know that _your_ _friends_ would actually believe that than me". Jordan said.

"Jo you probably didn't even let them explain themselves". Roman said.

"Oh so now you're defending them well this is just great my two brothers and my friend don't believe me". Jordan said hurt.

"Jo listen i believe you but hear Dean and Seth out alright, they were caught off guard with Randy's lies. Besides you don't turn your back on family because family is all you have". Roman said.

Jo stayed quiet for a minute before speaking up. "When they didn't answer i thought that they did believe Randy, i never even gave them a chance to explain i went off my brothers and for nothing". She said wiping a couple of tears.

"Talk to them Jo fix this, you may have not caused the problem but talk to them they're just as hurt as you are". Roman said.

Dean and Seth saw Jordan standing outside with Roman talking then when they saw her wipe something off her face they practically ran down there.

"I'll leave you guys to talk". Roman said.

Once the older man had went in giving the siblings some privacy to talk, Jordan was so ashamed that she couldn't even look at her brothers.

"Jo we believe you, we don't ever think that you could have done anything with Randy you're too smart for that". Dean said.

"I'm so so sorry guys, i never even gave you a chance to explain yourselves i just assumed that you would believe him over me". Jordan said.

"Jo we would never believe anybody else over you, maybe Alex but nobody else". Seth said.

"We're sorry Jordan we should have said no right when you answered us we were still off guard with what Randy did". Dean said.

"No you guys shouldn't be sorry i should be sorry i went off on you without giving you a chance to explain, i'm such a screw up". Jordan said.

"Jo that's not true". Dean said sharply.

"Don't pretend it's not true because it is, the last two days have been screwed up for me. Last night for what almost happened with Alex, then tonight for letting Randy get to us. Maybe i should go for a couple days". Jordan said.

"Jo-" Seth said but was cut off.

"Don't Seth please just don't convince me to stay because it's not gonna work, it won't work on you either Dean i just need a few days by myself. You guys will be alright with Alex". Jordan said.

Jordan then went inside to grab her stuff so she can leave before things get more emotional once she got inside she wiped her eyes when she saw her sister.

"Hey Alex come here sweetie". Jordan said.

"Jo are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine but i'm gonna head home for just a couple of days i'll be back on Friday alright". Jordan said.

"Did i do something?" Alex asked.

"No, no honey i just need a break for a few days that's all but i want you to promise me that you'll behave for Dean and Seth, you'll do what they tell you and go to bed at a decent hour". Jordan said.

By this time Alex had tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry Al it's gonna be ok i promise i just need a break, i'll be back on Friday i promise". Jordan said.

Alex flung her arms around her older sister and started crying harder in her neck by the time Alex was finished crying she was so worn out she fell asleep so Jordan had put her down on the couch and covered her up she kissed her head then got her stuff then left, when she went out to the hallway it shocked her that Dean had tears in his eyes because he never once cried in his whole life.

"Dean please don't cry just like i told Alex i'll be back on Friday i just need a few days to get myself together". Jordan said.

Her brother then wiped his eyes. "It's not gonna be the same the next couple of days Jo, you're usually with me, Seth, and Alex". Dean said.

"Jo please don't go". Seth pleaded.

Jordan hugged her two brothers then kissed their cheeks. "I'll be back Friday guys". She said simply.

Dean and Seth watched as their sister left without saying another word. I'm going to kick Randy's ass". Seth growled.

"Not tonight brother for now let's go deal with Triple H then we get a hold of Orton". Dean said patting Seth's shoulder.

"Let's do this". Seth said.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall". Lillian announced.

Triple H's music hit as he came out . "Introducing first he is the game, Triple H!" Lillian announced.

He got up on the apron drank some water then when the lights dimmed a little he spat it out then got in the ring, he noticed that he had some kind of itch coming from his trunks he pushed it aside for now. Just then The Shield's music hit as Dean and Seth came out.

"And his opponents representing The Shield, the Intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

Once the two men had hopped the barricade then went on their side of the ring and got prepared then Seth decided to start off the match soon the match went under way.

(Skip time)

Seth had backed to Dean so he can tag himself while he held Hunter so Dean can begin his attack, the ref had begun the five count and Seth got out before they got disqualified Dean then begun his attack on Hunter. He threw the older man back in the far right top corner of the ring then ran to the bottom left corner of the ring and ran over to Hunter then hit a running bulldog he then went for the pin but Hunter kicked out at 2 getting Dean frustrated so he went for dirty deeds but Hunter shoved him off during the match the itching from his trunks was getting worse by the minute and it was getting Hunter pissed and frustrated by this time Dean had tagged in his brother who went to the top turnbuckle and hit Hunter with a flying knee knocking him over. He went for a pin but Hunter had kicked out at 2 Seth was able to crawl back to Dean but Hunter had pulled on his ankle dragging him away while Dean kept his arm out hoping Seth will get a tag in soon. Randy had just come down the ring and pulled on Dean's ankle and began punching him over the head and the ref had called the match.

Seth was attacking Hunter while Dean dealt with Randy, just then Dean had this surge of energy go through his body he was able to get Randy at the neck holding it in a grip and threw him into the barricade he then went under the ring and got a chair and began beating the hell out of Randy till the chair broke. When Hunter was outside the ring he went for his other sledge hammer that was under the ring and just as he was about to hit Seth's midsection Roman had came from over the barricade where the timekeeper is and had speared Hunter by this time Seth and Dean had joined Roman then looked at each other and prepared Hunter for the triple power bomb and slammed him through the Spanish announce table. Dean then looked back at Randy who still was laid out from the chair attack he gave Seth the look and they went over to him and got him ready for the triple power bomb then slammed him through the announce table then held their fist out standing united. The three men headed backstage when something came to Dean's mind.

"Roman where's Alex?" Dean asked.

"She's with Jimmy and Jey, she cried herself to sleep when Jordan was with her". Roman said.

"Poor kid". Seth said.

"Jordan was right she needed a break, she hadn't had a day to herself in a long time and she deserves a couple days to herself". Dean said.

"We should head out it's getting late". Roman said.

"Your right". Seth said.

Dean and Seth went to get their younger sister from Jimmy and Jey, once they got her she was still asleep so Seth carried her while Dean got the bags. Seth noticed that the whole time he was carrying Alex she was clutching his shirt in a death grip.

"Is Al ok?" Seth asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"She's gripping my shirt so tight it's like she's scared". Seth said.

"Oh she gets like that sometimes, whenever me or Jo ain't around she gets like that but she usually snaps out of it". Dean said.

The siblings had got their stuff and headed out to their car and packed it, Seth had carefully put Alex in the back buckling her up then covering her with a blanket since it was a bit chilly out they then headed out back to the hotel.

"Dean do you think Alex will be ok?" Seth asked.

"She'll be ok besides it's only for a few days". Dean said.

"Will you be ok?" Seth asked.

Dean swallowed hard because one time when Jordan wasn't around he nearly went berserk, he and Jordan had always been close with each other since they were kids they could sense when one was hurt, sick, alone, etc.

"I'll be ok". Dean said.

"I already miss her". Seth said.

"Well since i'm the oldest around here what i say goes". Dean said.

"Your older by a year". Seth pointed out.

"I'm still older aren't i". Dean chuckled.

Seth looked back at his younger sister who was still asleep. "I just hope Al will be ok". Seth mumbled.

"She'll be ok she still has us, she has Roman, she'll be ok". Dean said.

They continued the drive to the next town as they sat in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Jordan has left Alex had became a little withdrawn from her brothers and Roman, she spoke in short and quiet sentences the brothers have tried everything to get their sister to open up but she just wouldn't. Alex had felt guilt the whole time about Jordan leaving she kept thinking it was her fault. She was with the guys as they were driving to the next town she was afraid to speak up to talk about it, Dean was driving while Seth had kept texting and calling Jordan but didn't get no response he had left the same five voice mails over.

"Jordan please call us back we're worried about you and Alex wants to talk to you". Seth said.

"Seth she's not gonna answer just give her some space she'll come around after a couple of days". Dean said.

"Dean she needs us right now and so does Al". Seth said.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see his youngest sister about to break down in tears. "Al, you ok sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault that Jordi left". Alex cried out.

"No it wasn't sweetheart that had nothing to do with you at all". Seth assured her.

"It's all my fault Seth, if i hadn't asked her to bring me to ringside for her match she still be here". Alex cried.

Dean then pulled off to the side of the road and Seth had gotten in the back with their sister he had pulled her into his side, the eleven year old has holding on to her brother for dear life as she cried her eyes out.

"Al sweetheart take a deep breath alright, you have got to calm down sweetheart". Seth said.

Alex had soon began to calm down she soon felt herself drowsy after the intense crying she had fallen asleep still holding onto Seth's shirt, Dean had never seen his young sister cry like that ever once they had gotten to the hotel they were staying at Dean had gotten the bags while Seth carried their sister. They made it to their floor and too their room the first thing Seth did was lay Alex down on the bed and covered her up while Dean had set the stuff down on the floor then went out to the patio. He then pulled his phone out and dialed Jordan's number only to get her voicemail.

"Hey this is Jordan leave a message". Jordan's voice said.

"Jo it's me, look we need you to call back or at least text. Alex is torn up about you leaving she thinks it's her fault we need you to talk to her and most of all we need you to come back, we need our sister back. Please Jo come back if not for Seth and I but at least for Al. Look if your still pissed and me and Seth you have every right to be just don't bring Al into this, she's hurt just as you are. I wouldn't blame you if you still are pissed at us just please check in, try to talk to Al. I love you sis". Dean said.

Seth had heard what Dean said so he went out on the patio. "You alright man?" Seth asked.

"I'll be fine". Dean said.

"Stop lying Dean, it's alright if you aren't ok. I'm still pissed that Jo left but it's her choice". Seth said.

"I know but when Alex was crying like that i have never seen that before what pisses me off is that she think's it's her fault Jo left, i wanna kick Randy's ass so bad". Dean said.

"She could have been too stressed out and needed a break". Seth said.

"Jo's not the type to get stressed". Dean said.

"Everyone gets stressed out sometimes Dean". Seth said.

"Jo's never had that problem if she does she takes it out in the ring, i think it was because she seen mom, finding out you're our brother, everything going on with the authority, and with what happened with Alex it started to really affect her". Dean said.

"Do...do you think it'd be ok if we went to see her? Mom?" Seth asked.

"Are you sure you wanna see her? I mean she gave you up for adoption and didn't look back". Dean said.

"I want to see her Dean, i have to see her. I need to know why she gave me up and why she kept you, Jo, and Alex. I want answers Dean, i deserve answers that's the least she owes me for giving me up". Seth said.

Dean knew his younger brother was stubborn just like him and he knew he wouldn't give up. "Alright we can go you get the stuff packed and i'll get Alex". Dean said.

Seth had quickly and quietly gotten up to go get their stuff and brought it down to the car while Dean got their sister who still slept peacefully, he then felt his phone vibrate with a text message he hopes it's from Jordan once he was down at the car he carefully put his sister down then buckling her in just as she was stirring awake.

"Dean? What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Were going on a trip sweetheart go back to sleep i'll wake you when we get there". Dean answered.

The eleven year old had went back to sleep Dean then quickly gave her Jordan's extra sweatshirt they kept for her, when Alex had felt the soft material in her hands she pulled it closer hugging it to her body as she went back to sleep. Dean had then pulled his phone out and checked the text he smiled when it was from Jordan.

-I'm not pissed at you guys anymore just needed some time away. I promise i'll talk to Al when i come back it wasn't her fault that i left, it was my own. I love you guys, i'll call you guys later. Jordan.

Dean had put his phone back in his pocket and gotten in the driver's seat while Seth was waiting in the passenger seat as he quickly looked back to check on the sleeping child he looked over to notice his brother.

"Finally it's about time what the hell took you so long". Seth said.

"I was checking a text i got". Dean said.

"Is it from Jo?" Seth asked.

"Yeah she said that she's not pissed at us anymore, she'll talk to Alex when she comes back it was her own fault she left and she'll call later". Dean said.

"It wasn't Jo's fault either". Seth argued.

"Try telling her that she's more stubborn than both of us combined, we know it wasn't her fault she left but in her mind she thinks it is because of what had happened. She still blames herself and feels guilty about it look all we gotta do is give her some space and she'll come around besides she can't stay away from us too long we're family she always comes back for us if she's pissed at us or not". Dean said.

Seth wanted to pull his phone out to text his older sister but he figures he could wait till later they then pulled off to Cincinnati and they were lucky it was gonna be a quick drive since they weren't that far they just hoped that their sister was gonna be ok.

Meanwhile

Jordan was inside the apartment she shared with Dean and Alex, she was flipping through the channels while eating some ice cream and drinking some soda she wanted to get away from everything but what she didn't want to do was leave her family but she needed some space. She had finally settled on a channel when someone knocked on the door she figured they go away but the knocking wouldn't stop so she got up and opened it to see Roman.

"Let me guess Dean and Seth told you i was home and asked you to check on me". Jordan said.

"Pretty much plus Seth texted me saying something about they were going on a last minute trip so they asked me to check on you, they were about to flip because you were on radio silence". Roman said.

Jordan had stepped aside to let the large Samoan in. "Ice cream? Soda? Daytime tv? Did you go through a breakup?" Roman asked.

"Rome i just need some space for a day or so, i mean i'll call them later i just wanted some time for myself". Jordan said.

"We get that Jo everyone gets stressed out at some point and need a break, there's nothing wrong with that". Roman said.

"But i never get stressed ever, i didn't get stressed when Alex was born or when she first came on the road with us". Jordan said.

"So what's wrong Jo?" Roman asked.

"It was everything that had happened before, the authority kept using Alex against us, me losing it and beating the shit out of Stephanie, then when i didn't bring Al to Dean and Seth, Owens almost got her because of me. I saw that look in his eye Roman he was ready to go after her if it weren't for Dean and Seth coming out who knows what he could have done. Then when those ass holes used Alex against us and Randy said that crap". Jordan explained.

"Jo he was saying that to get under your skin". Roman said.

"But he was right". Jordan mumbled.

"Right about what?" Roman asked.

"We use to date if you wanna call it that at first it was just to piss Dean off while we were with the authority but right after we left from them i wanted to end things only Randy didn't". Jordan said.

"Jo did...did he do anything to you?" Roman asked.

Jordan bit her lip because she knew Roman might go back and tell her brothers. "If i tell you, you cannot and i mean cannot go back to tell Dean or Seth". Jordan said.

"Jo i swear whatever you tell me will stay between us, what is said in this room stays in this room. I would never go behind your back and betray you like that". Roman said.

"Right after we left and Seth turned on us, i wanted to end things with Randy because he was always a dick but right after i told him i wanted to end things he didn't take it well". Jordan said.

"Jo what did he do?" Roman asked.

"He shoved me into a wall kinda hard and i hit my head, he knew not to hit me because that'll seriously piss Dean off but he got to me mentally and emotionally. Randy knew what buttons of mine to push everything i told him about my past, about the past guys i dated, he even brought up on what he'd do to you guys or Alex. When he brought all that shit up it just brought back all those memories". Jordan said.

"So the whole time we were with them did Dean or Seth ever know that you and Randy were together?" Roman asked.

"We kept it quiet and wanted to see how things were before we told anyone, i knew if we told Dean he'd be furious hell he would kill Randy". Jordan said.

"Did anything else happen?" Roman asked.

"He did give me a couple slaps but that was about it". Jordan said.

"You mean to tell me those bruises on your face before were from him?" Roman asked angrily.

"He said if i told the truth about what happened he'd do worse to you guys and Alex, i wasn't gonna let that happen so i kept quiet". Jordan said.

"Jo you could have told us so we could have helped you". Roman said.

"He was watching me, after shows ended he would follow us. He would text my phone to make sure i didn't say anything. I wouldn't risk him going after you guys or Alex for something i did". Jordan said. She had stayed quiet for a moment. "I admit it i was scared to tell the truth because i was afraid of what he would do to you guys". She finished.

"Jordan you need to tell them the truth, do you know Alex blames herself for you leaving. She thinks it's her fault". Roman said.

"It's not her fault it could never be her fault". Jordan said.

"She thinks because you brought her out for your match and what happened with Owens". Roman explained.

Jordan had then gotten up going to her room as she started packing her stuff. "Where are you going?" Roman asked confused.

"I'm going to see my family". She said.

"But you don't know where they are". Roman said.

"I bet you do". Jordan said with a smirk.

"Alright i do they hoped after i talked to you that you go with them". Roman said.

"Go with them where?" Jordan asked.

"To see your mother". Roman said.

While

Dean had finally arrived in Cincinnati, by this time Alex had woken up and still held onto Jordan's sweatshirt.

"Come on let's go put our stuff away and we can head out". Dean said.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"To see mom". Seth said.

When Seth said, 'mom' it was weird because he was referring to another woman as his mother he didn't know what he was going to say when they got there. Seth had quickly brought in the bags and checked in while Dean stayed outside with Alex.

"Dean". Alex said.

"What is it sweetheart". Dean replied.

"Do you think Jo misses us?" Alex asked.

"Of course she misses us i think she got too overwhelmed with everything that's all". Dean said.

"I still say it's my fault for what happened". Alex said.

Dean then got on one knee bending down to his sister's level. "Al look me me sweetheart". He said.

Her eyes met his blue eyes that were looking at her with a soft, gentle look. "What happened wasn't your fault alright, you didn't cause any of it to happen". He said.

"I might as well have, Jo brought me out after you said no. She could hurt because and i was about to get hurt". Alex said.

"Al, sweetheart it was a one time thing it's not gonna happen again alright. She got hurt because of me and besides, Seth and i got to the both of you just in time i would never let anyone hurt you guys ever". Dean said.

"You promise?" Alex asked.

"Sweetheart put it like this if anyone would ever do anything to anyone of you they'd have to answer to me". Dean said with a smile.

"I love you De". Alex said hugging her brother.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

Seth had finally came out to see his siblings hugging. "Everything good?" Seth asked.

"Yeah we're good let's go". Dean said.

"Seth could you sit with me please". Alex said.

"Sure sweetheart". Seth said.

Seth had gotten in the back with their sister as Dean got back into the driver seat as they pulled off once again, after a ten minute drive they made it to the prison and signed in they then had to wait till their mother was brought out. After another ten minutes they were escorted to the visitor's room and they saw their mother sitting at a table, Alex wasted no time in rushing over hugging her.

"Hi mommy, i miss you". Alex said.

"Hi honey, i miss you too". Mary said to her daughter.

The older woman had looked over to see her two grown sons, when she seen Seth it brought tears to her eyes. "Hi boys". She said.

"Hey mom". Dean said hugging her.

"Hi...mom". Seth said.

"I'm guessing that you figured it out that Seth is your brother". Mary said.

"Yeah we did". Dean said.

"Why did you give me up?" Seth asked with his voice cracking.

"Oh honey when i had you i already had two babies i knew i couldn't afford three and because your father left i wasn't able to handle three kids on my own let alone three babies". Mary said.

"But you kept Dean, Jordan, and Alex, why not me?" Seth asked with tears now streaming down his face.

"Sweetheart after you were born things had gotten really bad, i almost had Dean and Jordan taken from me so i knew that you be in a better home so i put you up for adoption i wanted to stay in touch with you but when i got the letters, pictures, and after the visits i knew you had a good home and i knew you be better off without me so i had cut ties with your parents". Mary explained.

"I grew up not knowing i had a brother and two sisters". Seth said through tears.

"Seth i'm so sorry i didn't want to do that to you but i was still a young mother and had three babies, my own parents kicked me out when i told them i was pregnant with Dean and Jordan. I was on my own with no help". Mary said.

"Mom is now a bad time to say that i heard from grandma and grandpa?" Alex asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Alex when did you hear from them?" Mary asked.

"One day i was picking up our mail from the apartment and they wrote me a letter, they said they want to see me, Dean, Jordan, and Seth". Alex explained.

"Al why didn't you say something?" Dean asked.

"I didn't want to upset mom because whenever i ask about them you say drop it or don't worry about it". Alex said.

"Sweetie i just don't want you to get hurt by them that's all". Mary said.

"Is that why you never mentioned them?" Dean asked.

"Yes, i was young when i had you and your sister when i told them it was either not have you or get out. I made the right choice by having you". Mary said.

"Was i a mistake?" Seth asked.

"No Seth, no none of my children were mistakes i cherish and adore all my children. Speaking of that where is Jordan?" Mary replied.

"She got overwhelmed and needed a break". Dean said.

"Seth just know what i did i had to do to make sure you had a good life, i struggled the whole time with Dean and Jo i wanted to make sure that at least one of my children had a good life". Mary said.

Seth got up and hugged his mother. "I forgive you mom". He said.

"Thank you Seth". She said.

She pulled from the hug and looked at three of her children. "I can't believe how much my babies have grown, especially you Al it seemed like only yesterday i brought you home from the hospital now you are a young lady". She said.

It was time for the siblings to leave for the day. "We'll see you again mom". Dean said.

"Next time bring Jo i'd like to see all of you". Mary said.

"We'll try". Seth said.

"Bye mommy, i love you". Alex said hugging her mother.

"I love you too baby. I love all of you". Mary said.

"Love you too". Dean said.

"I love you too mom". Seth said.

The siblings had given their mother a hug and left going back to the car. "Well do you feel better?" Dean asked.

"I do". Seth said.

"You did the right thing by forgiving mom, i never heard her say that before". Alex said.

"She had a good reason to put me up for adoption and i forgive her, besides who knew that i'd actually be working with my brother and sister in WWE". Seth said.

"Just remember who kicked your ass half that time little bro". Dean said.

"I remember it very well". Seth said.

They head back to the hotel for the day they headed up to their floor and decided to order room service for lunch since they hadn't eaten yet, when they got to their room and opened the door they were in shock at who they seen in their room.

"Jordan?" Dean asked.

"Hi guys". Jordan said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Get the tissue ready**

Dean, Alex, and Seth stood in shock as they seen their sister with Roman, Alex was the first to run and hug her older sister.

"I missed you so much Jordi". Alex said.

"I missed you too Al". Jordan said.

Dean was the next to hug his twin then Seth. "How did you get here? We thought you were home". Dean said.

"Roman could you take Alex i need to talk to my brothers". Jordan said.

"Sure come on Al". Roman said.

"But i wanna stay, you just came back Jo". Alex said.

"I promise once i get we're finished talking we can spend the day together i promise". Jordan said.

"Alright". Alex said.

Roman had then taken the eleven year old out of the room leaving the other siblings to talk.

"Jo can you please tell us what's going on with you, we can't help you if you won't say anything". Dean said.

Jordan swallowed hard then took a deep breath. "If i tell you guys promise you won't freak out". She said.

"Jo just start from the beginning and go from there". Seth said.

"It started when we were shield and working with the authority, i was in a relationship with...Randy". She started.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean shut it and let her finish". Seth said.

"We were together for a little while then once we turned on them i wanted to break things off with Randy only he didn't want too". Jordan said.

"Did he do anything?" Seth asked.

"When i told him i wanted to end things he shoved me into a wall kinda hard that i hit my head-" She said but was cut off.

"That bastard! He's dead!" Dean yelled.

"Dean shut it". Seth snapped.

"He said if i ended things he'd do stuff to you guys, Roman and Alex, i didn't wanna take that risk but once i finally had the courage to end things with him he started following me. He made sure that wherever i was he was right behind me". Jordan said.

"Jo what didn't you come to us? We could have helped you" Seth said.

"I didn't want him to find out i said anything, i didn't want him to do anything to any of you if that happened it would have been on me". Jordan said.

"Wait till i get a hold of that little bastard". Dean growled clenching his fist.

"Did he ever hit you?" Seth asked.

Jordan had stayed quiet for a minute then spoke up in a quiet voice. "He hit me twice, remember those bruises i had on my cheek and eye? He did that". She said.

"Alright that's it". Dean growled getting up.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Seth asked.

"Where do you think? To kick Randy's ass". Dean said.

"Dean no not now". Jordan said.

"Jo i'm not letting him get away with that". Dean said.

"Dean we'll handle this in the ring alright, i don't want no problems right now besides as far as Randy and the others go i'm at home right now. Besides that will look bad if you two get caught fighting at the hotel plus they aren't even here". Jordan said.

"Jo we could have helped you, you could have came to us". Dean said.

"I wanted to but he said he'd go after Al if i did. But with everything that happened from Alex almost getting grabbed by Owens to Randy bringing all that shit up i couldn't handle it everything started to become overwhelming, it was practically all my fault so i wanted to get away for a couple of days that's all". Jordan said.

"Hey none of that was your fault, Owens only did that to get at me not you and trust me Randy will sure as hell get what's coming to him. Nobody lays a hand on either of my sisters or my brother without answering to me". Dean said.

"I thought i could handle it but when Randy started saying all that crap about us hooking up it just brought up those memories". Jordan said.

"When you two were together did he do anything at all to hurt you?" Seth asked.

"No we messed around a couple of time but that was it then i...i". Jordan said but couldn't finish.

"You what?" Dean asked.

"One night we didn't have any protection and a week later i started to feel really sick so i went to the doctor, i found out that i was pregnant". Jordan said with her voice cracking.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"I lost the baby, i asked the doctor and he said it could have been too much stress i was under when i found out i didn't wanna fight or get involved with anything so i stayed backstage for a while. One day i just started having pain so the doc had me rushed to the hospital, i lost my baby". Jordan said crying.

Dean had pulled his sister into his embrace and held her just as tears were coming out of his eyes as well, Seth was also crying because he and Dean had been uncles and never knew it. "I lost my baby and it was all my fault". She cried.

"No it wasn't Jo it wasn't you were just too stressed out". Seth said.

"I asked the doctor what i was having, i was having a little girl". Jordan cried again.

Seth then got on the other side of his sister and hugged her, Dean and Seth were crying as well because they didn't even know they were going to be uncles or were having a niece.

After a couple of minutes the siblings have calmed down. "That's another reason i wanted to leave because it was around the time i lost her, i just needed that time to be by myself". She sniffed.

"Jo why didn't you come to us?" Dean asked wiping his eyes.

"I was scared Dean, i didn't know what to do i couldn't be a mother and a wrestler at the same time". Jordan said.

"Did Randy know?" Seth asked.

"I never told him and as long as he doesn't know the better. I was just scared because i didn't know the first thing of being a mother but i wanted to keep my baby, i wanted to keep her so bad". Jordan said cracking up again.

"Is that why you were pissed and quiet for almost a month?" Dean asked.

"Yes i didn't want to bring it up, i knew i shouldn't have been fighting but i was just so pissed that i had to let that anger out and i did inside the ring. I wanted to tell you but i just didn't know how". Jordan said.

"Jo that wasn't your fault alright you can't blame yourself for what happened". Dean said gently.

"I was carrying her so i was responsible for her". Jordan said.

"Did you still give her a name?" Seth asked wiping his eyes.

"I wanted to name her Faith". Jordan said, she sniffed and felt her eyes water again. "She would have had the best uncles in the world and a great aunt". She said.

The two brothers then hugged their sister once again. "I'm so sorry i didn't tell you guys it's just too painful to bring that up and when Randy was talking that crap it reminded me of her". Jordan said.

"Hey we forgive you Jo all day long". Seth said.

"Seth's right no matter what happened or what you did we forgive you". Dean said.

"So what are we gonna do about Randy?" Seth asked.

"I'll handle him on Monday don't worry about it". Jordan said.

"But that's Monday and this is tonight so i'll take care of him". Seth said.

"I'll be right by your side". Dean said.

"I'll stay here since they think i'm still gone and i'd like some time alone". Jordan said.

"Jo you can always come to us about anything don't forget that". Dean said.

"I know". Jordan said.

After a little while Roman had brought back Alex then the three men stepped into the hallway to give the sisters some privacy.

"Al i wanted to talk to you about something". Jordan said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't your fault i left". Jordan said.

"Yes it was, i asked you even after Dean said no. You got hurt and i almost got hurt, if i hadn't asked then it wouldn't have happened". Alex said.

"Hey i always get hurt but i signed up for it and i wasn't worried about myself i was worried about you nobody else". Jordan explained.

Alex let what her sister said sink in then she threw her arms around her sister holding on tightly. "I love you Jordi". Alex said.

"I love you too Alex". Jordan said.

The three men entered the room so they could get their stuff they were damn lucky that Smackdown was being held in Cincinnati.

"I can't believe that we're in our home town for tonight's show". Dean said.

"Was i born here?" Seth asked.

"According to your birth certificate yeah". Dean said.

"I can't believe i'm...home". Seth said.

"Does it feel different then Davenport?" Roman asked.

"In a way it does but i'll always know that Davenport is my home". Seth said.

"Your home is wherever we are because we're family and family always sticks together". Alex said.

"That's right sweetheart". Dean said.

"What are we waiting for let's go". Jordan said.

Once the siblings had their stuff packed they headed out to the arena Jordan had felt a hell of a lot better and she was ready to face Randy on Raw but for now she'll have a good time watching her brothers and Roman kick his ass before she gets a hold of him. When they got to the arena they went inside going to their hideout the whole time Dean kept looking around for Randy waiting to get his hands on him, Seth had kept his hand glued with Alex's right hand he glanced over to make sure his older sister was alright and she looked more confidence, pride, but most of all anger. They had put their stuff in the locker room and headed to catering on the way they did end up running into Randy.

"Well well look who's back from running away, have a fun vacation Jordan". Randy mocked.

Jordan gave Randy an icy death glare the whole time, Dean's fingers kept flexing wanting to beat the shit out of the older wrestler Seth and Roman had felt the same way.

"Leave my sister alone you douche". Alex snapped.

Seth had stepped in front of his youngest sister as he glared over at Randy. "Touch her and that'll be the last thing you ever do". Seth scowled.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Randy asked.

"I'll take you on tonight in fact let's put it like this Dean and i will face you tonight, 2 on 1". Seth challenged.

"See you two out there". Randy said.

Dean had clenched his fist so deep that his nails were digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks.

"Dean calm down not in front of Alex". Seth whispered to his brother.

He then had calmed down because he always hated showing his anger in front of their youngest sister, they had went to catering to grab some food and to hang out till the guys match. After a little while they went back to the hideout so Dean and Seth can get ready they were strapping their vest on when Alex spoke up.

"Will you guys be ok?" Alex asked.

"We'll be just fine sweetheart". Seth assured her.

"Don't worry Al we got this". Dean said.

"So where am i gonna go? I know Roman and Jo are gonna come with you but what about me". Alex said.

"You will be with Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"Alright". She said.

They then quickly brought her to Jimmy and Jey then went out for the match.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall". Lillian announced.

Randy's music hit as he came out with Kane, Big Show, and J&J. "Introducing first being accompanied by Kane, The Big Show, and J&J security, he is The Viper, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

Randy had gotten in the ring to do his pose while the others had stood outside the ring, just then The Shield's music hit as they came down from the crowds.

"And his opponents representing The Shield being accompanied by Roman Reigns and Jordan, the intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

Once they had hopped the barricade Dean and Seth slide in the ring standing across from Randy while Roman and Jordan stood outside the ring.

Dean kept staring at Randy with a evil death glare and if looks could kill he'd be dead over two hundred times, just as Randy had his back turned quickly Dean couldn't control his anger so he jumped Randy from behind and Seth joined in. Once that happened Everyone from the outside had joined in the fight, after a couple of minutes the ref had order back and he banned everyone from the outside leaving Randy, Dean, and Seth just as the match started.

(Skips time)

Half of the match had went by right now Seth had tagged in his brother and he started punching Randy's midsection left and right, just as Dean was about to strike again Randy had caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back but didn't notice that Seth was up on the top rope and he came down hitting Randy with a knee to the face knocking him down. Dean then took the chance to hit dirty deeds and pin Randy but just as he went for the pin Kane had pulled on Dean's ankle getting the match called off.

Soon Big Show along with J&J had came down to join Kane and Randy in beating Seth and Dean but just after that Roman and Jordan had ran down the ramp and slid under the ring with chairs and started hitting the authority members, Jordan had quickly took out J&J while Dean was dealing with Randy, Seth was dealing with Big Show, and Roman was dealing with Kane. Dean and Randy were outside of the ring and Dean had kept throwing Orton into the barricades a few times then into the steel steps he had then went under the ring for a kendo stick and started to beat the hell out of Randy. Seth had been choke slammed by Big Show which caused Jordan to hit the giant over the back with the chair which caused him to stumble she then was able to get another shot in over his head knocking him down rolling out of the ring. Just as she turned around Kane had her ready for a chokeslam but Seth had a kendo stick and started to beat the hell out of Kane with it till he released his hold on Jordan, Roman then had speared the demon. The three in the ring then turned their attention to Dean who was still punishing Randy outside the ring once they got out there Jordan had an idea so she started to tear the Spanish announce table apart and got rid of the screens and everything else Roman had called for the Triple Power Bomb so Seth and Dean had picked Randy up setting him on the huge shoulders of Roman and slammed him through the table just as Jordan went for a mic.

"I'll see you Monday Randy and then i'll make you my bitch". Jordan said.

She drops the mic next to Randy as they went back stage so they could get Alex but just as they got back there Dean was hit with a small force at his legs and he looks down to see Alex there and she had her arms wrapped around his legs tightly.

"Are you guys ok?" Alex asked.

"We're just fine sweetie". Jordan said with a smile.

"Let's head back to the hotel maybe we can have a movie night with ice cream". Seth said.

"I like that". Alex said.

"Of course you would". Dean said.

They then quickly got their stuff from the locker room and headed back to the hotel the whole time Alex was glued to her sister's side, once they got there they got their stuff and went inside just as it started to rain a bit which was followed by thunder. Alex was a little frightened by thunderstorms, ever since she was a toddler she never liked them she would cling to Dean, Jordan or their mother when one was happening so she tightened her grip on Jordan's shirt as she held it in her hand and took a hold of Dean's hand into hers it stayed like this till they got to the room. When they opened the door there was a huge BOOM! Heard from outside scaring the eleven year old as she turned to Dean for comfort.

"It's alright Al it's just a thunderstorm". Dean said.

"I hate thunder storms". Alex muttered.

"You know i always hated thunder storms when i was about your age". Seth said.

"You did?" Alex asked.

"I hated them they scared me a lot but i got over that fear by pretending that the thunder is something else". Seth said.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Well it sounds like something being blown up in a movie". Seth said.

There was then another BOOM! It startled Alex just a bit but she wasn't very afraid of it. "Just pretend that the thunder is a explosion from a movie.

"I'm gonna head back to my room so i can call JoJo". Roman said.

"Do you think we could go down to Florida to see her?" Alex asked.

"We'll see for now get changed for bed". Dean said.

Roman had went back to his room for the night while the siblings had took turns changing for bed then Seth pulled his laptop out and pulled up his Netflix then decided on a movie, they pulled some ice cream out from the freezer and watched the movie. During the second half of the movie Alex had fallen asleep with her head on Seth's shoulder, Dean was out like a light, Jordan was in and out of it, Seth was the only one awake so he cut the movie off and carefully put Alex up a little further on the bed he then got next to her pulling her close.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". He whispered.

He then kissed her head and looked at the ceiling as he listened to the sounds of his siblings soft snoring, after a few minutes he was starting to slowly nod off till he was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The weekend had went by fast and it was Monday, Jordan was thinking about her match with Randy for tonight but when she thought about him it got her thinking about her late baby girl and wondered if she should tell Randy the truth. Seth noticed something was bugging his older sister.

"Hey you alright?" Seth asked.

"Do you think i should tell Randy about Faith?" Jordan asked in a whispered voice.

"Is that what you want? Jo that is between you and Randy, but i think you should as much as i hate him he has a right to know and he also deserves to grief". Seth said.

"I think about her all the time Seth, who she would look like, how she would act, i miss her so much Seth. She would be two and a half if she were here right now". Jordan said choking on a sob.

Seth wrapped his sister in a hug and held her as she cried he felt the tears burning in his eyes over his deceased niece.

"It's all my fault, its my fault she died". Jordan sobbed.

"Hey it wasn't your fault Jo". Seth said.

"I was carrying her, i did everything right why was she taken from me". Jordan cried.

"I don't know but you would have been an amazing mother, i guarantee it. Faith would have the best mother, three amazing and badass uncles and one of the greatest aunt's ever". Seth said.

"I'm just so angry that i never got to see or hold her, i never got to see my little girl". Jordan said with her voice cracking.

Seth hated to see his older sister in so much emotional pain and couldn't do anything to help her.

"I wasn't able to grief properly so i just had so much anger built up and when i see Randy i see anger and hatred but i also see our little girl and i don't know what to do about it". Jordan explained.

"What if after tonight we all go home to grief over Faith". Seth suggested.

"Do you think Dean would be ok if i asked Randy to come because i did have something done and I've been meaning to show it to you all for sometime now". Jordan said.

"I think you should talk to Randy first then tell Dean". Seth said.

"Do you think Randy would hate me?" Jordan asked.

"Jo he's not gonna hate you because it wasn't your fault that you lost her". Seth said.

"It's not that, i kept this from him for over two years and not once did i go to him, tell him and let him grief". Jordan said.

"He might be pissed but I'm sure he'll get passed it". Seth said.

"I'll be back don't tell Dean where i am i don't want him freaking out, it's time i do this and I'd rather do it before Dean finds out". Jordan said.

"Good luck Jo". Seth said.

"Thanks little bro". Jordan said with a smile.

The older woman had went to go find her ex to get this off her chest, after a while of searching she was just about to give up but she just seen Randy heading to his locker room.

"Hey Randy". Jordan said.

Randy turned to see Jordan he then got annoyed. "What do you want? Whatever it is it can be settled in the ring". He said.

"I have to talk to you about something can we go inside to talk please". Jordan said.

"Fine". Randy sighed.

The two had entered the locker room and Jordan shut the door while Randy put his stuff aside.

"So what's so important that you have to talk to me". Randy said.

Jordan gulped hard and took a deep breath. "Remember a couple years ago we slept together one night then a week later i got sick". She said.

"Yeah what about it". Randy said.

It was the moment of truth for her. "Randy i was pregnant, the baby was yours". She admitted.

The older man was stunned completely. "W-what? So if you were pregnant why didn't you tell me and where's the kid?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you because i was scared and i didn't know how to tell you. And she died, i had miscarried with her". Jordan said sadly.

Randy was shocked, angry, and sad. "You kept this from me for over two year?! Why the hell would you do that Jordan? I had a right to know!" He yelled.

A tear then fell from her eye. "I know and I'm sorry it was just hard for me to bring her up it still is every time i see you i just feel a mixture between anger and sadness, i was angry because i had lost the baby and i wanted to take it out on you but i didn't i never had a right to take it out on you. I'm sad because when i look at you i just think of who she would look like". She said with more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you think of a name?" Randy asked tearfully.

"I wanted to name her Faith, because she would have given me the faith i needed in my life". Jordan said.

Randy was very hurt and Jordan hugged him. "I'm so sorry i didn't tell you when it happened i was just scared, angry, pissed and depressed but i still think about her. When you brought all that shit up on Monday it just brought back those memories and i had to get away for a couple of days". She said.

"Do you still think about me? About us?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes yeah". Jordan said.

"Jo I'm so sorry for everything i did, i was a complete dick back then and i could never get the balls to tell you how sorry i am". Randy said.

Randy looked into Jordan's eyes just as she looked into his the feelings the two had for each other was never forgotten, they leaned in till their noses touched and their lips met in a kiss.

Meanwhile

Seth had went to go find his brother, youngest sister and best friend, he found them in catering eating so he went over to the table.

"Hey guys". Seth said.

"Hey". They said.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked.

"She went to talk to...Randy". Seth said.

Dean lit up with anger just as he shot up from the table but Seth had stopped him.

"Get out of my way Seth". Dean growled.

"Dean she needs to talk to him and you know it". Seth said firmly.

"Why does she have to talk to him?" Alex asked.

The brothers knew Jordan should be there to help them explain the situation with Alex.

"Is it bad?" Alex asked.

"We'll let Jo tell you when she gets back". Seth said.

"I still wanna kick his ass for what he did". Dean said.

"Typical older brother". Seth mumbled.

"Hey one day you all will thank me for being protective". Dean said.

"Dean in case you haven't noticed by now but Jo and I are adults we can handle ourselves we have to worry about Alex". Seth said.

"Seth i could careless if you're an adult or not nobody is gonna mess with you guys without answering to me first". Dean said.

"Don't feel bad Seth he's always been like that with me, once when i was four and i came home from preschool i nearly gave Dean a heart attack because i told him i had a boyfriend". Alex said chuckling.

Seth had looked at his older brother in amusement. "Really Dean you thought a four year old had a boyfriend". Seth chuckled.

"Anything's possible Seth besides Alex will not ever date not with me or you around". Dean said sipping on his water.

"You would make the kid crap himself when he gets in the door". Seth said.

"You know me so well little bro". Dean smirked.

"When's Jo coming back?" Alex asked.

"She didn't say". Seth answered.

"Another reason for me to kick Randy's ass". Dean said.

"Dean you threatening to kick somebody's ass is really never the answer you know, just give her the time she needs to talk to Randy". Seth said.

"That's all they better be doing". Dean muttered.

Randy's locker room

The two were still kissing till Jordan pulled away from Randy and gave a small smile. "Jo i want you to know that i never stopped caring or loving you what I've been doing was an act it was either do that or you'd get hurt by Hunter and the others". He said.

"Randy i can take care of myself i'm a big girl besides i have my brothers and Roman to back me up". Jordan said.

"Well now you have me to back you up". Randy said.

"Are you sure you wanna get back together? I'm sure Dean still wants to kick your ass". Jordan said chuckling.

"I'm sure plus i can face him anytime if it means i can have you i'll fight him, Seth, Roman hell i'll even fight Alex". Randy said.

Jordan raised her eyebrow at her now boyfriend. "Kidding i wouldn't hurt the kid". He said.

"You better not or Dean will do more then kill you". Jordan said.

"Should we tell them or what?" Randy asked.

"I don't know because we still have that match tonight, i don't wanna fight you now that we're back together". Jordan said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Randy asked.

"Just leave that to me". Jordan said smirking.

The two then left the room and headed to catering not caring if they got caught or not, they were just down the hall from catering when Randy looked at Jordan. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked.

"They deserve to know besides if one day we end up getting married they'll be your family". Jordan said.

"I mean what if someone sees like someone from the authority?" Randy asked.

"I don't care and neither should you we can handles ourselves, we're all adults here i'm sure we got this". Jordan said.

"I was so stupid to let you go". Randy said.

"No i was the stupid one because i wanted the break up not you". Jordan said.

"Hey you are not stupid it didn't matter who wanted the break up, we were both stupid then so that way we share the blame". Randy said.

"What did i do to deserve you?" Jordan asked as she leaned in for another kiss.

They shared a quick kiss and headed to catering when they got their Jordan seen her siblings and friend sitting down, eating, talking, joking.

"Let's do this". Randy said.

"Let's". Jordan said.

The couple walks over to the table, Dean had seen his twins holding hands with Randy so he simply got up from the table causing the others to turn around and see the same thing.

"Jo may i have a word with Randy". Dean said calmly.

"That better be all Dean". Jordan said.

"It'll be quick i promise". Dean said.

"Jo it's alright not the first time this happened". Randy said.

"Come on Randy let's take a walk and talk, catch up like the old days". Dean said.

"Ok". Randy said.

Jordan then went to the table as her twin and boyfriend went to an empty table so she went to her other brother, sister and Roman.

"So you guys got back together". Seth said.

"Yeah, i'm happy with him. I make him happy and he makes me happy". Jordan said.

"I'll be right back". Seth said.

"Seth don't". Jordan said.

"I'm not like Dean trust me". Seth said.

"Hey Jordi". Alex said.

"What is it honey". Jordan said.

"Seth said that you would tell me why you've been upset, so could you tell me please". Alex said.

"Alright, a couple of years ago i found out that i was having a baby but one day i lost her and i was feeling down for a bit". Jordan explained.

"How did the baby die?" Alex asked as her eyes were pooling with tears.

"The doctor said it could have been the stress i was under, when a woman is having a baby she can't get stressed or it'll hurt the baby so when i was under too much stress the baby died". Jordan explained.

Alex then flew into her sister's arms hugging her tightly. "You would have been an amazing aunt Al". Jordan said.

"Do you love Randy?" Alex asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes i do very much". Jordan said moving some hair from her face.

"Does he love you?" Alex asked.

Jordan chuckled at her sister. "Yes he does Al, we both love each other very much". She said.

"Then it's ok with me that you guys date". Alex said.

The older woman then laughed. "Thanks Al for the permission to date Randy". She joked.

Over at the other table Randy shifted in the chair a bit as Dean and Seth were drilling holes into him with their eyes.

"So Randy it looks like you and Jordan are dating. Again". Dean said simply.

"Yeah looks that way". Randy said rubbing his hands together.

"We making you nervous Randy?" Seth asked.

"No". Randy said.

"Do you love our sister Randy?" Dean asked.

"Yes i do very much". Randy said firmly.

"Would you do anything to hurt her?" Seth asked.

"No not again, i hurt her once before i won't do it again". Randy said.

Dean had narrowed his eyes at the older man. "I'm gonna put it like this Orton, you do one thing at all to hurt Jo you'll wish you never met me. If you lay one finger on her i will snap you in half". Dean warned.

"Jordan's very important to us Randy as you know, so if she comes to us upset, crying, or whatever and it was because of you well it'll take more than the locker room to pull us off of you". Seth said.

"Guys i get it you wanna protect Jo and it's fine but i swear to both of you, i hurt her once i won't ever do it again, I don't want to make the mistake of letting her go again Seth can i have a minute alone with Dean please". Randy said.

"Sure". Seth said.

Once Seth had left Randy took a deep breath and came out right with it. "Dean i love your sister i really do and one day i hope i can marry her, and since she's never mentioned your father i figured your better to ask". He said.

"Ask what?" Dean asked.

"I'd like your blessing to marry Jordan, i'm not gonna propose or anything now but in the near future i'd like to, I figured i'd ask you since you're closest to her". Randy said.

"Prove it". Dean said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You want my blessing to marry Jo, prove it show me why i should give it to you. Prove to me that your worthy of marrying my sister, if you prove it to me you have my blessing". Dean said.

"I will". Randy said.

"I do gotta question though".Dean said.

"Shoot". Randy said.

"The first time ya'll were together or whatever why didn't you tell anyone?" Dean asked.

"Well it started off as a crush then it grew we wanted to keep quiet for a bit to see how things would turn out, if things ended badly there be no reason to say anything". Randy said.

"Randy don't hurt her again or i swear you will get an ass kicking of a lifetime". Dean warned.

"I give you my word i will protect Jordan till my last breath". Randy said.

Alex then left the table away from two of her siblings to go to the table where Dean and Randy was.

"Hey sweetheart what are you up too". Dean said.

"Randy do you love my sister?" Alex asked.

The older wrestler chuckled and slightly shook his head while Dean chuckled as well. "Yes i do Alex, i love your sister very much". He said.

"Well as long as you don't do anything to hurt her i'm ok with it, if you hurt her watch your back". Alex said.

The eleven year old then walked away while Dean continued laughing. "Did i just get threatened by a kid?" Randy asked.

"Yeah you did". Dean said.

"I can see why you're all so protective of each other, it always made me wonder". Randy said.

"When Jo and I were younger our mom raised us by herself then she had Seth she said she couldn't afford to keep all three of us so she put Seth up, she had Alex when we were 19 she wanted to try to see if she could do better with her then she did with us. Now that she's locked up and we got Alex, we've been close I've always been protective since i'm the oldest that won't ever change". Dean said.

"Aren't you and Jordan twins?" Randy asked.

"I'm older by three minutes so i still consider myself the oldest". Dean said.

"You must hate me when she told you that i hit her a couple times". Randy said.

"I was ready to pulverize you, why did you do it anyway". Dean replied.

"It was out of anger from that night, i was just so pissed that i hit her it wasn't on purpose though after that happened i quickly apologized". Randy said.

"Well the next time you lay a finger on her and it's not in the ring you'll end up paved into the sidewalk, the last guy who hurt Jordan ended up in the hospital for almost a month". Dean said.

"What did you do?" Randy asked.

"Nothing that can't be proven or can get back to me". Dean smirked.

"Ok. Now that we're back together i'm just worried because once the authority gets this information you know damn well they're gonna do something she just hasn't told me what she's gonna do". Randy said.

"If Jo says she has a plan trust me she has a plan". Dean said.

Jordan then seen the time so she got up and went out to the ring with a huge smirk on her face.

Ring

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Divas champion Jordan Ambrose!" Lillian announced.

Once she had gotten in the ring she went for a mic and walked around in the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for her.

"I was suppose to fight Randy tonight but i decided not too, i'm looking for more of a challenge so Hunter i'm challenging you to a match one on one". Jordan said.

While in the back the siblings had looked shocked at what their sister said.

"No she's crazy, she doesn't understand what Hunter will do to her". Randy said.

"For once Orton i agree with you". Dean said.

"We gotta stop her". Seth said.

"Too late". Alex said sadly.

Hunter's music had blared through the speakers just as he came out without Stephanie and the others, he was standing at the top of the ramp glaring down at Jordan who kept taunting him.

"Oh come on Hunter stop being like a little bitch that you are, be a man and come fight me unless you're too scared i mean hell your wife was scared shit less when i was beating the hell out of her". Jordan said.

Hunter then slowly started to walk down the ramp then he ran down slid under the bottom rope and went at Jordan but she was able to slip out of the ring just in time and went back up the ramp while Hunter went for a mic of his own.

"Oh Jordan you're still facing Randy tonight but there will be two stipulations on the line, the first it will be a no holds bar no disqualification match, second if anyone whether it be your dumb ass brothers, Roman, your sister, if anyone interferes on your behalf i will strip you of that Divas championship. And yes i will fight you just not now it will be at a place and time of my choosing". Hunter replied angrily.

Jordan looked a little scared as she went backstage and just as she got back stage she seen Randy, Roman, and her siblings.

"Jo what the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked.

"I know i can beat him Dean i just wanted to see if he would accept". Jordan said.

"Jordan you don't know how dangerous Hunter can be in the ring i do, I've been in the ring with him plenty of times". Randy said.

"Well it's done i just gotta make it through our match. Do you think you could still do it even though it's a no holds bar no disqualification". Jordan said.

"Knowing Hunter he'll come out when we're both down he'll go after you and that's when i'll move in". Randy said.

"We'll be on standby in case things go south". Roman said.

"I don't want you guys to do it". Alex said.

"Maybe one of us could forfeit". Randy suggested.

"If we did he'll know something's up, look let's do it but don't make it to real". Jordan said.

"I'll try my best". Randy said.

(Skip time)

It was now time for Jordan and Randy's match, the siblings left Alex with Jimmy and Jey while they stood by in case things went wrong.

Ring

"This is a no holds bar no disqualification match set for one fall". Lillian announced.

Randy's music hit first as he came out slowly walking to the ring. "Introducing first he is The Viper, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

Then once he got in he did his pose just as Jordan's music hits and she comes out with a kendo stick in one hand and in the other hand a baseball bat, she came down the ring smirking. "And his opponent she is the Divas champion Jordan Ambrose". Lillian announced.

Once Jordan had entered the ring Hunter's music had once again blared as he came down to sit ringside for the match, once the ref had the two people separated he started the match.

(Skip time)

Half of the match has gone by and Jordan was taking the bat to Randy's midsection repeatedly she tried not to hit him too hard but made it look believable she then went to the far right turnbuckle but Hunter had gotten up and pulled on her ankle causing her to kick him off giving Randy time to get up and go jump on the second rope and hit Jordan with a suplex. He went for the pin but Jordan kicked out at two Hunter then had his legendary sledge hammer as he got in the ring and went to hit Jordan with it but before he could even make a move, The Shield's music hit and they came running out surrounding the ring Hunter looked over at Randy who nodded. Randy then hit Hunter with an RKO then he helped Jordan up while Dean, Seth, and Roman got in the ring to surround the older man but before anyone could make a move Shawn Michaels, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, had ran out to help Hunter. When De generation X members helped Hunter up off the mat they glared over at The Shield it was going to be an uneven fight so to help even things out Randy got in to help the guys, it was a hell of a stand off for a couple minutes till the De generation X members left going backstage.

The Shield's music played as they glared over at the other men who was heading up the ramp, Jordan had her arms wrapped around Randy's left one as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They then went backstage to get Alex who was a bit freaked.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked referring to Jordan and Randy.

"We're fine kid nothing we can't handle". Randy assured her.

"Randy's right sweetie". Jordan said.

"Let's get out of here now". Roman said.

"I second that". Dean said.

They all head out to the hotel for the night, Dean looked at how happy Jordan was with Randy and that was the only thing that mattered to him. By the time they made it back to the hotel Alex was out for the night so Seth carried her while Jordan went with Roman inside leaving Dean and Randy talking.

"You may have my blessing Randy". Dean said.

"Your serious". Randy said smiling.

"You showed it tonight you RKO'd Hunter right when he was going to hit Jordan and because i see how happy she is with you that's all i wanted for her was to be happy". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean, thank you so much i promise i won't let you down and i will never do anything to hurt Jo". Randy said.

"And i promise you that if you do one thing to hurt her you'll be a mere memory to us all". Dean said.

"I got it". Randy said.

They then headed inside and went to their rooms for the night, Dean walked in his room to see his sisters both fast asleep and Seth was changing for bed.

"Hey what took you so long?" Seth asked.

"I gave Randy my blessing". Dean whispered.

"Blessing for?" Seth asked confused.

"To marry her". Dean whispered again.

"I didn't think you'd ever do that". Seth said.

"He makes her happy Seth and as long as she's happy i'm happy, that's all i wanted for her was to be happy i want the same for you and Alex". Dean said.

"I don't need nobody to be happy because i'm already happy because i'm back with my family that's the only thing i could ask for". Seth said.

Seth bit his lip if he should tell Dean what he and Jordan talked about earlier. "You alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine let's just get some sleep". Seth said.

"Alright, night man". Dean said.

"Night". Seth said.

Dean quickly changed and went to bed for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the siblings had woken up Seth looked over at Jordan who was doing Alex's hair he didn't know if he should bring up the other topic they talked about the day before so when his older sister was finished with Alex he had went over to her.

"Can i talk to you out on the patio for a sec". Seth said.

"Yeah". Jordan said.

The two had went out on the hotel patio and closed the door behind them.

"So what's up". Jordan said.

"Did you still wanna go see Faith's grave all we gotta do is tell Dean, i'm sure it'll be alright". Seth said.

"I thought about it and i really want to, i try to visit it as much as i can that's why when i left all those times before i didn't say where i was going. I couldn't bring all that pain into Dean, Alex or Randy's life it was just eating at me for over two long years all I've wanted to do was just drink to numb and ease the pain". Jordan said.

"Jo drinking is never the answer to anything all it does is cause more problems and hurts you more". He said. He then took a deep breath and continued. "Back when i was a teenager i was 17 and my grandfather died i was crushed i had so much anger built up inside me and when i went to school it took so much to get me not to lose it and flip out but one day this guy just started to mess with me to the point i ended up fighting with him. I broke the guy's arm, bruised 4 of his ribs, gave him one hell of a shiner, a busted lip, it took almost four teachers to pull me off of him i was suspended for a month then when my mom and dad went to work while i was on suspension i found some booze that kept in the house and i drank every day when they went to work. I thought drinking could help numb and ease my pain but it didn't, one day i drank so much when my dad came home one day i was passed out on the couch drunker then holy hell he rushed me to the hospital and they had to pump my stomach to get it all out of my system. My parents got me into a program and i haven't drank since". He said.

Jordan had tears in her own eyes. "Seth i'm so sorry that happened". She said.

"I am too but i got the help i needed i was in a dark place that whole time Jo and i didn't want to ask nobody for help because i didn't want the help, my parents did the best they could but it wasn't enough i relapsed twice and after the second time they didn't have a choice but to put me in rehab till this day my mom can't even look me in the eye without thinking i'll relapse or thinking i'm nothing but a drunk my dad won't even talk to me after that, when i drank i admit i got arrested a couple times and it made him look bad because he was a cop he bailed me out a lot. When he brought me home those times he couldn't look me in the eye because he was embarrassed that his son was arrested for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. Once they put me in rehab they never once came to see me nobody did i was all alone in there and i had nobody to blame but myself. Jo take it from a guy like me don't drink to solve your problems if you need help don't be afraid to ask you'll always have me, Dean, Roman, Randy, you can always come to us Jo anytime". Seth said.

Jordan had more tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled Seth into a hug and buried her face into his shoulder, Dean noticed that Jordan and Seth were still on the patio so while Alex was getting ready he went to check on them when he opened the door he saw that his twin was crying and Seth was holding her so he rushed out.

"Hey everything alright?" Dean asked.

Jordan pulled away from Seth and wiped her eyes. "Everything's fine Dean, we were just talking and Seth was giving me some advice". She said.

"What were you talking about?" Dean asked.

Jordan looked at Seth who nodded his head. "Dean i wanted to take a day to go see Faith's grave and i wanted you guys to come with me". She said.

"Are you sure Jo?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure". Jordan said.

"We can leave tonight after the show". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean". Jordan said hugging her twin.

"No problem Jo". Dean said.

They then headed inside to see Alex watching tv. "Alright Al time to go". Dean said.

"Ok". Alex said.

The siblings leave and head out but on the way Randy and Roman caught up with them and they left together, once at the arena Dean kept glancing at Jordan and Randy he tried not to be so protective of his twin but it was his job to look out for his siblings he was broke out of his thoughts when Seth had punched his arm.

"Dude what the hell". Dean said rubbing his arm.

"Stop staring at them Dean don't do anything stupid". Seth whispered.

"I'm trying man i gotta get use to it". Dean said.

"You'll get use to it i mean hell once they get married he'll be our brother in law". Seth said.

"Your not helping Seth". Dean said.

"Just chill man he's not gonna do nothing to get his ass kicked". Roman said.

"Your right because i'll be watching him". Dean said.

"Dean you do know that Jo is an adult and can handle herself right". Roman said.

"Yeah but she's my sister it's my job to protect her". Dean said.

"We get that you just tend to go over board". Seth said.

"I never go overboard with protecting Jo or Alex". Dean said.

"Yeah you do". Everyone says.

"Maybe just a little". Dean said.

"Or maybe a lot". Seth said.

"I agree with Seth, Dean you do go overboard with protecting us". Alex said.

"Al who side are you on?"Dean asked.

"Dean you nearly flipped when i was eight and i told you a boy kissed my cheek". Alex said.

Seth and Roman broke out in laughter. "Your too young for a boy to be kissing you on any part of your body". Dean said.

"It was just a peck on the cheek and you almost had a heart attack". Alex said.

"Did you beat up the kid too Dean?" Seth laughed.

"No but he did warn the boy to stay away from me". Alex said.

"You really threatened an eight year old?" Roman asked.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same Rome and i didn't threaten him i talked to him that's all". Dean said.

"You told him not to come within fifty feet of me unless we had class together". Alex said.

"Dean". Seth said.

"The kid listened". Dean said.

"Let's just get inside". Roman said.

Dean made sure he had a hold of his sister's hand as they went inside the whole time they tried to ignore all the crazy cheering fans but most of all they tried to shield Alex from all of it when they finally got inside they couldn't find Randy or Jordan, they figured the couple was either in Randy's locker room, the hide out or catering so they dropped their stuff off at the hide out and they weren't there so they went to find the two they checked catering and they weren't there either so they went to check Randy's locker room. When they got to Randy's locker room the door was slightly ajared so Dean gave a quick knock and went in.

"Hey guys". Dean said.

When the door was opened all the way they had seen Randy and Jordan on the couch kissing not knowing they were being watched, Seth had put his hands over Alex's eyes when Dean coughed loudly it had gotten the couple's attention.

"Oh hey guys". Jordan said fixing her messy hair.

"What's going on". Randy replies as he fixed his shirt.

"We were coming to find you to go over the game plan for tonight". Seth said.

Dean just stood there still trying to process everything so Randy stood up. "Dean could i talk to you outside for a minute please". Randy said.

"Sure". Dean said.

The two men had went and stepped out into the hallway leaving the others inside.

"Dean look i know that i screwed up before but i really do love Jo, she's everything to me i would never do anything to hurt her. Could you please try and accept that". Randy said.

"I'm trying Randy it's just i gotta get use to it, Jo's happiness is important to me as well as Alex and Seth's i'm the oldest so i gotta do what i have to do to protect them. As much as Jo won't admit it she's still my little sister i don't care if it's by three minutes, five minutes, she my little sister and i have to watch out for her. I know your heart's in the right place and all but i'll never stop worrying or protecting her". Dean said.

"I get that Dean because i'd do the same thing if i was in your shoes but i admit i screwed up with Jordan once before and i won't do it again, i'll do anything to prove it to you". Randy said.

"Anything?" Dean asked smirking.

"Yeah anything". Randy said.

"Alright face me next week". Dean said.

"You want me to fight you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah your gonna prove to me that you really love and care about my sister". Dean said.

"Alright deal". Randy said.

Before Randy went back in he turned to face Dean again. "Is there something else wrong with Jo? It's like she's keeping something to herself again". Randy said.

"You'd have to ask her". Dean said.

Randy nodded and went back in to see everyone in the room talking, laughing, and joking.

"Guys could i talk to Jo for a minute please". Randy said.

"Sure we have to get ready for the show anyway. Oh Randy if we end up fighting tonight could you watch Alex". Seth said.

"Yeah". Randy said.

Once Seth, Alex, and Roman left the room Jordan felt her heart rate increase a little. "So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Are you keeping something else from me? You seem a bit off today". Randy said.

"I did wanna tell you something i just don't know how to tell you". Jordan said.

"Tell me what baby". Randy said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to see Faith's grave, you deserve to". Jordan said.

"I would love to come with you guys". Randy said.

"Maybe one day we could try again". Jordan said.

"I'll wait as long as you want me to". Randy said.

Jordan then went to kiss Randy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I love you". Randy said.

"I love you too". Jordan said.

While

Dean, Seth, Alex, and Roman were on the way to the hideout when they ran into Hunter who was pissed, Dean made sure to keep Alex behind him and Seth stood behind her.

"What do you want?" Dean asked flat out.

"I thought i'd come to you personally to tell you that you three and Jordan are in action tonight against The Wyatts and The Club". Hunter said.

"Your putting us in a handicap match?" Seth asked.

"Your damn right i am oh and if anyone interferes on your behalf Dean i'm stripping you of your Intercontinental championship and i'm stripping Jordan of her Divas title". Hunter said.

"I hope they take you out just like Jordan took out your ugly annoying wife". Alex said.

"I would watch what you say you little pint size brat". Hunter said.

"Or what?" Alex challenged.

Dean stood protectively in front of his sister as he glared at the COO who stormed away.

"He is such a dick". Alex said.

"Alexandra Grace watch your mouth". Dean said firmly.

"It's true". Alex said.

"Alex you had better not ever use language like that again, where'd you even pick it up from?" Dean replied.

"You". Alex said.

"I'd always knew you were a bad influence". Seth said.

"I am not". Dean said to his brother. He then turned back to his sister. "And what do you mean you got it from me?" He asked.

"Well sometimes when you came back from your matches and you'd be mad you would swear and curse". Alex said.

"After today your to never do it again, do you understand me". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Alex said.

"I can say this after all Alex is really your sister Dean". Seth said.

"She's yours too". Dean said.

"Yeah she has my brains, Jordan's looks and your attitude, mouth and temper". Seth said.

"He's right". Roman said.

"You guys are unbelievable". Dean said.

They went to the hideout so they could get ready after a bit Jordan went to the hideout to get ready.

"Oh Dean before i forget i asked Randy if he could keep Alex while we compete". Seth said.

"That's fine". Dean said.

"Speaking of who are we facing?" Jordan asked lacing up her boots.

"We're in a handicap tonight so were facing The Wyatts and The Club". Dean said.

"Wait what". Jordan said.

"Hunter said that if anyone interferes on our behalf he's stripping us of both our titles". Dean said.

"That son of a bitch". Jordan growled.

She then got up storming out but Seth and Dean caught her in time.

"Jo stop don't do anything dumb or stupid". Seth said.

"Get out of my way". Jordan said.

"Jo you need to stop and calm down". Dean said.

"I said get out of my way". Jordan growled.

"Not until you calm down". Dean said.

She began taking a few deep breaths calming herself down but her eyes remained darkened.

"Jo don't do anything if your pissed then take it out in the ring". Dean said.

"I'm just gonna talk with him". Jordan said.

"Jo the last time you 'talked' with Stephanie you beat the holy shit out of her". Seth said.

Jordan clenched her fist together her nails were digging into her wrestling tape as she stormed away from her brothers.

"She is pissed". Seth said.

"No kidding she'll put in one hell of a fight tonight". Dean said.

"I can bet on it". Seth said.

They went back to the hideout and waited till their match was up, after a while it was time for their match so Dean quickly brought Alex to Randy's locker room.

"I got her Dean you guys go do your thing". Randy said.

"Al you behave alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Alex said.

Dean kissed her head then quickly glanced at Randy. "Watch her carefully, make sure her asthma doesn't act up". He said.

"I got it". Randy said.

"Al do you have your inhaler with you?" Dean asked.

"I think so". Alex said.

"You think? Alex you know your suppose to carry it with you at all times". Dean said.

"I know i think i could have left it in the hideout". Alex said.

Dean sighed he didn't have time to go back and get it nor did he have the backup he kept. "Randy please please watch her now". He said.

"I will". Randy said.

Dean then kissed his sister's head one last time then hurried off for his match, Randy and Alex went into the locker room to see the last match finishing and the handicap match starting.

Ring

"This is a seven on four handicap match, introducing first the team of The Wyatt family and The Club". Lillian announced.

The Wyatts had came out first getting in the ring and The Club followed shortly after that, just then The Shield's music hit and they came out.

"And their opponents, the Intercontinental champion Dean Ambrose, the Divas champion Jordan Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lillian announced.

The four had hopped the barricade and went to their side of the ring they had gotten on the apron just as the others had gotten set up, Jordan wanted to start the match off with AJ the ref had the two separated then rang the bell starting the match.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by Jordan was outside the ring and Bray had thrown her into the barricade and she hit it pretty hard she also felt something not right with her shoulder Dean, Seth, and Roman then hopped off the apron to go around Dean checked on his twin while Seth and Roman challenged the others till a fight ended up breaking out. Just as Dean helped Jordan up Triple H's music had hit as he came out with Shawn Michael, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and this time X Pac came, the match was called off by now since the ref couldn't control it. By this time The Wyatts and The Club have gone backstage as another fight was brewing Triple H had set his sights on an injured Jordan while Dean kept his eyes set on Hunter, Jordan made the first move by going after Hunter and jumping him then Shawn had tried to pull her off Hunter but Dean had went at him while Roman and Seth were dealing with the other three. During the attack Jordan was shoved into a pole so hard it had knocked her out when Dean had saw that his eyes lit up with anger so he went after Hunter and just as he was setting him up for a dirty deeds Hunter had reversed it into a pedigree, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn had decided to use the power bomb and power bomb Roman and Seth through two of the announce tables.

Meanwhile

Alex had seen what happened to her siblings and started crying so hard she started to have an asthma attack.

"Alex hey look me at me kid take deep breaths in and out, in and out". Rand instructed.

"I'm...trying...i...want...Dean". Alex said between breaths.

Randy didn't know what to do so he quickly brought her to the trainer's room hopefully that's where Dean and the others will be, once they got there Randy let out a sigh of relief when he seen Dean and the others being treated.

"Dean it's Alex she's having an asthma attack and i didn't know what to do". Randy said quickly.

Dean then hopped off the table and tended to his young sister who still couldn't breath.

"Al hey look at me sweetheart". Dean said gently. The eleven year old looked up at her oldest brother and flung her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Al take some deep breaths sweetheart, in and out, in and out like i'm doing". Dean whispered in her ear.

Alex's breathing soon evened out as she fell asleep Randy then tended to his girlfriend who was still knocked out.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Randy asked.

"They said she could be out for a while". Seth said.

"Let's head out". Dean said as he rubbed Alex's back soothingly.

They head back to the hotel for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they got back to the hotel Jordan was starting to stir which got everyone's attention.

"Jo hey can you hear me". Dean said.

"Hmm". She got out.

"Jo open your eyes". Seth said.

Jordan slowly started to open her eyes her vision was blurry at first then after a couple moments her vision was clear she then noticed a sharp shooting pain in her head.

"What the hell happened". Jordan asked rubbing her sore head.

"You got knocked out half the match and been out since". Dean said.

"We figured if you didn't wake up soon we would have to take you to the hospital". Seth said.

"Where's Al?" Jordan asked looking for her sister.

"She fell asleep poor kid couldn't calm down, when she was with Randy she had an asthma attack". Seth answered.

"But she's alright though". Jordan said.

"She's fine". Dean said.

The eleven year old awoke when she heard talking she looked over to her siblings who were quietly talking and that's when Dean noticed her.

"Hey sweetheart you ok". Dean said.

Alex nodded she then looked to see her sister awake and she threw her arms around her from the back.

"Are you alright Jordi?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, let's go up to the room". Jordan said.

The siblings head up to their room but Jordan made a quick stop while her siblings continued on she knocked on Randy's door and waited till he opened soon after he opened it.

"Jo are you alright?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine I thought I'd come by to see you". Jordan said.

"When you hit your head I panicked the whole time I was keeping Alex calm I couldn't keep myself calm". Randy said.

"Well now you can see I'm fine nothing to worry about". Jordan said.

"Jo would you like to stay the night with me". Randy said.

She then gave a smirk and replied, "Are you trying to make a move Randy?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not". He replied with a smirk.

Jordan then wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed his lips he then deepened the kiss but before things got too heated between them Jordan broke the kiss.

"Maybe next time right now Alex is still a little freaked about what happened". Jordan said.

"Alright I understand, good night Jo". Randy said.

"Good night Randy". Jordan said.

He went back to his room while Jordan went to the room she shares with her sibling, when she opened the door she saw Dean and Seth fighting for the remote like children while Alex was curled up in the bed on her IPad reading.

"Hey doof one and doof two enough". Jordan said to her brothers.

The two brothers had looked over at Jordan who had an amused look on her face as she seen them fight for the remote.

"I thought we had one kid with us not three". Jordan joked.

"Jo tell Dean that horror movies are better". Seth said.

"No tell him that action movies are better". Dean said.

"You're only saying that because you were in a action movie". Seth said.

"That is not true". Dean said.

"It's so true and you know it". Seth said.

"Alright children that's enough nobody is gonna watch anything because we're all going to bed, we have to be up early in the morning". Jordan said.

"We do?" Dean asked.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"I want to take you guys to see Faith's grave it's time you guys come with me". Jordan said.

"Are you sure Jo?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure Dean we all need closure". Jordan said.

"How old would she be?" Alex asked from the bed.

"She would be about two and a half going on three". Jordan said.

"You would have been a great mother Jo". Dean said.

Jordan tried to keep her tears in. "I miss her so much Dean".

The two brothers embraced her in a hug then Alex slipped off the bed and went to join her siblings in a hug so Dean moved a little letting her in the hug.

"Let's go to bed". Seth said.

Dean took one of the beds while Jordan and Alex shared the other and Seth took the pull out couch, the two brothers were already fast asleep while Jordan quickly got ready for bed and Alex was still awake as she waited for her sister when Jordan was finished she quickly slipped into the bed she's sharing with her sister and Alex had immediately curled into her sister's side using the crook of her shoulder as a pillow.

"You alright Al?" Jordan asked moving hair from her face.

"I was scared when you didn't wake up". She mumbled.

"I'm alright now and that's what matters". Jordan said.

"When I saw you hit the pole really hard I thought you would get back up". She said with her voice cracking.

Jordan kissed her sister's head and gently rocked her as she started to quietly sob into her side.

"It's alright Al shh it's ok sweetie, everything's alright I'm here now". Jordan soothed her sister.

Alex soon fell asleep in Jordan's side when the older woman looked down she frowned when she seen the tear streaks drying on her cheeks alright that made her huge her sister tighter and kiss her head again.

The next morning

All the siblings woke up early but Alex was determined to stay asleep for a while longer. "Alex come on wake up it's time to wake up". Dean said shaking her.

"Go away". She said shooing him away.

"Just get her and let's go". Jordan said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Seth decided to get their younger sister while Jordan and Dean got their bags heading out of the room they got down the hallway when they seen Randy coming from his room with his stuff.

"I'm ready when you guys are". Randy said.

"He's coming too?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean he was Faith's father after all". Jordan said.

"Sorry for asking". Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean it's still hard for me to bring her up". Jordan said.

"It's alright Jo". Dean said.

"Let's go". Randy said.

Dean and Randy headed for the elevators while the three siblings were taking their time.

"I can't believe that Dean still challenged Randy". Seth muttered.

That made Jordan turn to face her younger brother. "What was that?"

"Nothing". Seth said quickly.

"Seth I can tell when you're lying to me because you sweat when you lie you also talk fast and stutter". She said.

"N-no I d-don't". Seth stuttered.

"Just tell me". Jordan demanded.

He then shifted Alex a little then replied, "You don't tell Dean I told you but I overheard them talking, Dean wants Randy to prove himself to makes sure he really loves you so Dean challenged him to a match next week".

"I swear he needs to stop babying me I'm an adult, I can handle myself".

"He's just looking out for you Jo we both are, we just wanna make sure that it doesn't end badly like last time".

"It won't".

"How do you know?"

"I just know this time it's different I feel like we don't have to hide from everyone like we use to".

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, Dean and I won't have to hurt him".

Jordan then chuckled. "If he hurts me I have first crack at him then you guys can".

"Deal".

Alex then started to stir waking up she noticed that someone was holding her she was about to fight but Seth's voice stopped her.

"Hey it's alright sweetheart your alright". Seth said gently.

"Where are we?" Alex asked with her voice heavy with sleep.

"Were taking a trip remember". Jordan said.

Seth then put his sister down and took her hand so she wouldn't walk into anything they finally caught up to Dean and Randy who were just walking in the elevator the whole time Jordan kept staring at her twin drilling holes in the back of his head. They finally made it down to the lobby and out to the car packing it up then Jordan dragged Dean by the elbow away from the group she then smacked him upside the head.

"Jo what the hell". Dean says as he rubs his now sore head.

"You challenged Randy to a match?" Jordan asked.

"Dammit Seth". Dean cursed.

"Why". Jordan said.

"I want him to prove himself to me". Dean said.

"Dean you need to get it in that very thick skull of yours, I'm an adult I can take care of myself we need to worry and focus on Al". Jordan said.

"I know it's just my job to watch out for all of you, I've been looking out for you since we were kids and it will always be like that". Dean said.

"I understand that but I'm not a little kid anymore you need to understand that Seth and I can take care of ourselves. I appreciate that you wanna look out for us but we can handles ourselves".

"Does that mean i can't challenge Randy?"

"You can but I wanna be there for it".

"That's fine".

"Let's hit the road".

Once the car was packed and everyone was inside they hit the road, they have been on the road for three hours they have stopped for gas, snacks, and the bathroom. After another two hour drive they have arrived at the cemetery and Jordan drove the way to the grave site after a few minutes they arrived and everyone piled out.

They all gathered into a small circle around the small head stone.

Faith Marie Ambrose

Taken from us too soon

Jordan already had tears in her eyes just as Randy did soon after the couple started crying while Alex stayed by her brothers who were also getting emotional soon everyone was crying, Alex buried her face into Dean's jeans and clutched to him tightly just as Seth put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jordan was in Randy's embrace as she was crying into his shoulder and he was crying into her hair. Once they had calmed down they all said one thing before they left.

"We love you Faith, you'll always be with us".

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter but i promise the next one might be a bit longer.


End file.
